Allumettes
by I'mafool
Summary: Une rencontre imprévue. Le plus vieux plan drague du monde. Et si ça marchait quand même ? Urie/Valdes
1. When they meet

Je marchais d'un pas tranquille. Le vent hivernal me mordait les joues mais je n'y prêtais pas attention et arpentais les rues de la ville sans me presser.

Un garçon qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge m'interpella. D'un air embêté, il me demanda si je n'avais pas du feu, désignant sa cigarette éteinte comme si tout était de sa faute. Je pensai à Regan, ma colocataire et meilleure amie, qui l'aurait trouvé « trop mignon avec son petit jean qui lui moule le cul.. » et ne pu retenir un sourire idiot. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre que je ne fumais pas et la refermais aussitôt. Pour le coup, je devais _vraiment_ avoir l'air con. « Peut être bien… » le fis-je patienter en ouvrant ma besace. Après avoir fouillé une demi-minute entre mes livres de cours, j'en extirpais fièrement une boîte d'allumettes. Il la dévisagea, éberlué. Mon expression de satisfaction s'estompa pour faire place à de l'étonnement. Je regardais à mon tour la petite boîte sans comprendre. "Ben quoi ?"

Il hésita à répondre.

"J'aime pas les briquets, ça marche jamais, j'expliquais alors. Alors que les allumettes si, et en plus ça sent bon. Et puis je ne fume pas alors pour ce que ça me sert… Mais si c'est pas assez conventionnel pour toi, demande à quelqu'un d'autre, je m'en fout moi, ajoutai-je, vexé.

- Non non, ça me va très bien, j'étais juste… surpris."

Et il m'offrit un sourire éblouissant comme pour s'excuser encore. Je haussai légèrement les épaules et craquai une allumette. Il mit sa main devant la flamme pour que le vent ne l'éteigne pas, et rapprocha rapidement sa cigarette pour l'allumer. Sa main effleura la mienne et je sentis comme une décharge d'électricité statique, mais plus chaude, et plus agréable… curieux. J'agitai vivement la main pour éteindre l'allumette et en reniflai la fumée avec bonheur le temps de reprendre contenance.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, le garçon m'observait avec un petit air indéchiffrable. Il paraissait me jauger sans que je puisse savoir si le bilan qu'il se faisait était positif ou non. Gêné, je rangeai ma boîte d'allumettes dans mon sac, sans trop savoir ce que je devais dire ou faire.

"Merci, en tout cas, sourit-il en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- De rien… je répondis prudemment.

- Je suis désolé de vous retenir ici, mais c'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un mec qui se ballade avec des allumettes dans son sac.. C'est peut-être le signe que je devrais faire un truc que je fais pas tous les jours, moi aussi," ajouta-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Ne trouvant rien d'intelligent à répondre, je restai muet à me tortiller devant lui, de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous son regard noisette.

"Tu veux bien me la donner ? réclama-t-il en désignant l'allumette calcinée que je faisait jouer nerveusement entre mes doigts.

- Si tu veux… acceptai-je, bien obligé.

- Merci, sourit-il. Tu comprends, si je ne la garde pas, personne ne va vouloir me croire, quand je leur raconterais ça !

- Tu veux juste te foutre de ma gueule, en fait."

Il eut un drôle de sourire, que je ne réussi pas à interpréter. Vexé, je lui donnai la petite tige de bois en prenant bêtement garde à ne pas toucher une nouvelle fois sa peau. Il me fallait maintenant chercher comment m'éloigner dignement.

"Tu n'aurais pas un numéro de téléphone ? me demanda-t-il sans me laisser le temps de trouver.

- Heu, si, comme tout le monde.. je répondis sans comprendre.

- En fait, quand quelqu'un te pose cette question, c'est une sorte de litote pour savoir si tu accepterais de le lui donner pour qu'il puisse te contacter, expliqua le garçon, tout à coup gêné à son tour.

- Oh, heu, oui, bien sûr ! je bafouillai, rouge de honte. Puis, relevant d'un coup la tête, suspicieux : mais je suis pas gay, hein !

- Et moi je le suis, et alors ? C'est vrai que si on s'en tient à ma logique et à la situation, c'est plutôt un appel au rendez-vous galant, mais je pensais simplement qu'il pourrait être intéressant d'apprendre à connaître un charmant jeune homme fan d'allumettes."

Ma gêne avait comme effacé la sienne et il affichait un large sourire confiant. Je bredouillai une excuse et sorti mon téléphone. Nous échangeâmes nos numéros et nos prénoms par la même occasion. Il s'appelait Brendon, et il répéta "Shane…" plusieurs fois, l'air rêveur, comme si mon prénom avait un aspect exotique et attrayant que je ne lui avait jamais connu.

"Et bien Shane, j'ai été ravi ! déclara-t-il ensuite. Je t'appellerai. Bonne journée !"

Et après un dernier sourire ravi, il s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant.

Cette rencontre m'avait laissé comme étourdi, et je dû me gifler mentalement pour me remettre en marche. Le vent froid ne tarda pas à me dégriser et je décidai de reléguer cette histoire dans un coin reculé de ma tête et de ne m'y attarder que le soir venu, avec Regan.

La journée se déroula donc sans plus rien d'extraordinaire et chaque fois que Brendon revenait hanter mes pensées, je m'appliquais à l'en chasser. Tant et si bien que je n'en parlait même pas Regan, à la fin de ma journée de cours. Il ne m'était bien sûr pas totalement sorti de l'esprit d'un coup de baguette magique, mais je ne le mentionnais pas. Je ne sais toujours pas très bien si l'occasion ne s'était simplement pas présenté, ou si je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête à en reparler, ou bien encore si je voulais garder un moment cette rencontre secrète, juste entre lui et moi, à supposer qu'il n'en avait pas parlé non plus. Ce qui était stupide étant donné qu'il avait déjà prévu de se moquer de moi. Mais passons.

Ce fut trois jours, qui passèrent, sans que je n'aie plus de nouvelles du garçon. J'avais presque réussi à oublier cet incident, quand, alors que je me chamaillais avec Regan pour savoir quelle chaîne nous allions regarder, mon portable vibra, annonçant un nouvel sms. Je mis plusieurs secondes à me remémorer qui était ce "Brendon" dans mon répertoire. Et puis la lumière se fut, et je lus son message avec une étrange avidité. Il demandait simplement de mes nouvelles, et me proposait d'aller boire un café avec lui le lendemain, à la sortie des cours. Je restai un instant sans réaction. C'est Regan qui me tira de ma rêverie :

"Mon Dieu, où est mon appareil photo, t'as la pire tête d'abruti que j'ai jamais vu ! C'est quoi ce message ? Si on te dit qu'Angelina Jolie a largué Brad pour toi, c'est des conneries tu sais, surtout si c'est marqué en français et que tu dois rappeler un numéro pour savoir quand et où son avion atterrit.

- T'es con, c'est juste Brendon, et j'ai pas une tête d'abruti !

- Oh si, crois-moi… C'est qui Brendon ?

- Attends.."

Je répondis rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et lui proposait un lieu et une heure pour le rendez-vous. J'entrepris ensuite de raconter à mon amie les circonstances de notre rencontre. Une intuition me poussa à insister sur le fait qu'il s'était principale-ment moqué de mes allumettes, sans m'attarder sur les détails curieusement ambigus de notre conversation. Elle m'écouta sans m'interrompre –bien que je m'arrêtai moi-même le temps de lire la réponse de Brendon "Ok, parfait, j'ai hâte d'y être"- et sans trahir la moindre réaction. Je terminai mon récit en expliquant qu'on venait donc de décider d'aller boire un verre le lendemain.

"Et c'est pour ça que tu rougis comme une adolescente ?

- Hein ? Je rougis pas du tout ! protestai-je en sentant mes joues s'enflammer.

- Tu rougis, Shane.

- Oh ta gueule, tu sais bien que je rougis facilement, me vexai-je. On crève de chaud avec tes conneries de radiateurs et tu me saoules avec tes questions, aussi.

- Tu rougis depuis que t'as reçu ce sms. Je juge pas, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi."

Elle s'était exprimé d'un ton à la fois tranquille et tranchant. Je respirai profondément pour me calmer et me rassis sur le canapé. Sans la regarder, je répliquai :

"Excuse moi… En fait, quand il m'a demandé mon numéro pour qu'on se revoit, j'ai aussitôt pensé aux kékos du style "Hé ma'mzelle, t'as pas un 06".. enfin tu vois. Du coup j'ai tout de suite dit que je n'étais pas gay. Il a répondu que lui oui. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me dit que ça se trouve c'était juste pour se foutre encore de ma gueule. Mais il m'a semblé sérieux. Je crois qu'il était sérieux. Et ça me fait peur. Je me dis qu'il attend peut être quelque chose de moi. Et.. enfin je suis pas gay, merde !

- Les gays aussi ont des amis garçons. C'est pas pour ça qu'ils ont des idées derrière la tête. Regarde nous, on est tous les deux hétéros, on est amis, on vit ensemble, et ça n'ira jamais plus loin, c'est clair, non ?

- T'as peut être raison…

- Pas de peut être qui tienne, j'ai raison.

- S'il me viole, c'est contre toi que je porte plainte alors."

Elle rit et nous passâmes à autre chose. Et au fond de moi, l'angoisse montait. Mettre des mots sur ma peur m'avait soulagé, parce que je comprenais enfin quel était cet étrange sentiment qui me prenait quand je pensais à lui, et en même temps, j'étais encore plus terrorisé parce que, Regan pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, il n'était pas si absurde de penser que Brendon pouvait être attiré par moi. Narcissique, oui, mais pas absurde. Je m'appliquais donc à parler de tout autre chose avec Regan pour noyer ce malaise au fond de moi. Il aurait tout le temps de me prendre à la gorge d'ici à l'heure du rendez-vous…

En sortant de cours, le lendemain, je tremblais comme une feuille. Il faisait particulière-ment froid, donc personne ne m'en fit la remarque, mais je sentais à peine la morsure du vent. En vérité, il ne me restait qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant le rendez-vous, et cela me tétanisait. Je me forçais à avancer jusqu'au lieu convenu en tentant de penser à autre chose. Impossible. J'essayai donc de me raisonner. Même si ce garçon te fais des avances, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, Shane ? Au pire tu l'envoies balader, et tu le revois plus jamais, il n'y a pas de quoi se mettre dans des états pareils… J'en étais persuadé, mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon cœur de battre à tout allure. Qu'est ce que je foutais, bordel ?

A quelques mètres du but, je faillis renoncer et lui poser un lapin. Je pensai alors à l'air surpris de Regan en me voyant rentrer si tôt. Je pouvais parfaitement imaginer son sourire moqueur et ses réflexions perfides. Tout mais pas ça. Je me contrains à avancer encore un peu. Brendon était là, en avance, vêtu très légèrement pour une aussi froide journée. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air de remarquer les passants qui se hâtaient autour de lui, emmitouflés dans leurs gros manteaux. Moi par contre, il me remarqua tout de suite et se fendit d'un sourire éblouissant en me faisant signe.

Ma peur me serra une dernière fois la poitrine, puis, dès le premier pas que je fis dans sa direction, elle sembla s'évaporer tout d'un coup. Stupéfiant et terriblement libérateur. A tel point que je souriais moi aussi comme un abruti quand je lui dis bonjour. Sa main me sembla incroyablement chaude, et je me demandai vaguement comment cela pouvait être possible. Je pensai aux histoires de vampires et autres loups-garous et eut presque envie de rire de ma stupidité.

Brendon m'entraina deux rues plus loin, dans un petit café que je n'avais jamais remarqué et nous commandâmes à boire. Je me demandai ce que nous allions bien pouvoir nous raconter quand il entama la conversation avec une bonne humeur communicative. C'était un garçon bavard, rieur, et brillant même s'il ne semblait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte. L'art de la discussion, dont je n'avais jamais compris les règles, grand timide que je suis, n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Il pouvait parler du temps qu'il faisait avec autant d'éloquence que s'il dissertait sur les caractéristiques des pièces de Shakespeare. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de plaisanter, il faisait rire la serveuse à chaque fois qu'elle venait s'occuper de nous, et avait un sourire pour tout le monde. Je me demandais s'il n'avait pas les joues en feu, le soir, à force de découvrir ses dents ainsi à longueur de temps. Mais le plus incroyable est qu'il ne parlait pas sans arrêt. Il mettait les gens tellement à l'aise qu'on pouvait parler de tout sans craindre de paraître stupide, comme cela m'arrivait souvent. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'il était payé 1$ pour chaque phrase que je prononçais et qu'il n'avait qu'à s'appliquer à relancer la conversation quand celle-ci retombait quelque peu. A ces moments là, j'écourtais mon discours et me dépêchais de lui poser une question sur lui, à laquelle il répondait toujours avant de réorienter la discussion sur ma propre personne. Le pire étant qu'il semblait réellement s'intéresser aux réponses que je pouvais lui apporter.

Tout ceci me fit perdre complètement la notion du temps, et quand mes yeux se posèrent négligemment sur la pendule qui trônait dans un coin du café, je dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour m'assurer que je lisais correctement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé la porte une petite demi-heure plus tôt quand nous bavardions en fait depuis plus de deux heures.

"Ca va Shane ? T'as l'air bizarre d'un coup… s'inquiéta Brendon.

- Tu as vu l'heure ?" m'exclamai-je en retour.

Il consulta sa montre et s'étonna également que le temps passe si vite.

"Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que je rentre, j'ai des trucs à réviser, et…

- Oh, je comprends… commença-t-il, l'air déçu. Tu es sûr que tu veux rentrer ? On mange super bien ici tu sais, on pourrait rester un peu… Je te promet que je te ramène avant minuit !" plaisanta-t-il.

J'hésitai. La perspective de discuter encore avec lui était plus qu'attrayante, mais il y avait les cours et surtout, il y avait Regan qui devait m'attendre… Il m'adressa un regard presque implorant auquel je ne su résister. Je m'excusai le temps d'appeler Regan pour savoir si cela ne la dérangeait pas. Brendon me proposa même de l'inviter à nous rejoindre. Elle déclina, invoquant ses révisions, et me souhaita une bonne soirée d'un ton qui sous-entendait qu'elle n'était pas du tout ennuyée d'être abandonné ainsi.

Mes remords calmés, je rejoignis donc Brendon qui m'accueillit avec un sourire radieux, et nous reprîmes la discussion où nous l'avions laissé.

Consciemment ou non, nous fîmes durer ce repas un long moment avant que je fasse à nouveau remarquer que l'heure tournait, et qu'il était plus raisonnable pour moi de rentrer travailler un peu.

"Puisqu'il le faut… opina Brendon. Je te raccompagne ?

- Oh, non, non, te dérange pas, je devrais pouvoir retrouver mon chemin.

- Ca me fait plaisir, insista-t-il en souriant à nouveau.

- Comme tu veux alors…" acceptai-je, un peu troublé.

Il insista de la même manière pour payer la note, mais je ne me laissai pas faire et obtint un partage équitable de l'addition. Il déposa tout de même l'intégralité de la somme à payer dans la coupelle, et, avec un clin d'œil à la serveuse, il se justifia en disant que le reste serait pour le pourboire. La jeune fille le remercia chaleureusement et il lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rire.

Nous sortîmes ensuite dans le froid de cette nuit d'hiver. Je lui expliquai que j'habitais à cinq arrêts de tramway, tout près de la station et il répondit que, dans ce cas, il m'accompagnerait jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble. Nous échangeâmes encore quelques mots, puis la conversation retomba. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant, il conférait même à la scène que nous offrions une sorte d'intimité tranquille… Je ne saurais le qualifier plus exactement. Malgré ça –ou peut être à cause de ça ?- je me mis à réfléchir pour trouver comment relancer le dialogue, mais rien ne me venait. J'étais si concentré que je me rendis à peine compte que nous étions montés dans le tram et que Brendon m'observait, l'air inquisiteur. Quand je surpris enfin ses yeux doux posés sur moi, je sursautai et me mis bêtement à rougir. Au lieu de relever, il chercha mon regard avant de demander :

"Shane, je peux être honnête avec toi ?

- Oui, bien sûr… je bredouillai, perplexe.

- Je t'ai menti, l'autre jour, et je voulais m'en excuser. En réalité, je ne fume pas. Enfin une cigarette ou deux en soirée, ou parfois autre chose que du tabac… mais en règle général, je ne fumes pas."

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et je ne savais pas par où commencer. Il repris, l'air un peu ennuyé.

"Je suis désolé, laisse moi t'expliquer… En fait, l'autre jour, quand je t'ai abordé, c'était la deuxième fois que je te voyais. Je t'avais déjà croisé, il y a peut être deux mois maintenant. J'étais assis au café où je t'ai emmené, je regardais dehors, et tu es passé devant moi. Et, j'ai tout de suite eu envie de me lever et de courir derrière toi pour pouvoir.. je sais pas, te parler, simplement. C'est stupide, hein ? Evidement, je n'ai rien fait à part te regarder passer, mais je me suis promis que si le destin devait te mettre à nouveau devant moi un jour, je devais aller te parler. Pendant des semaines j'ai essayé de forcer le destin en traînant dans ce coin, vers l'heure où je t'avais vu, je dévisageais chaque silhouette qui me rappelais la tienne… J'avais un peu abandonné depuis un moment, et voilà que tu débarques, encore plus bouleversant que dans mes souvenirs… Alors j'ai fouillé dans mes poches, j'ai sorti le paquet de clopes qui y trainait, et je suis venu te voir. Et j'ai du attendre trois jours pour m'en remettre avant de pouvoir t'envoyer un message en étant à peu près moi-même. Je suis pathétique, dis comme ça, n'est ce pas ? Mais je veux vraiment être sincère avec toi."

Le tramway s'immobilisa à mon arrêt et je descendis, Brendon sur les talons. Je fis quelques pas, interdit, le regard vide, et il me suivit sans trop oser s'approcher.

"Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Je sais que tu n'es pas gay, mais je voulais vraiment te dire ce que je ressentais. Et ce que je ressens c'est que j'ai passé les deux plus belles heures de ma vie, avec toi. C'est peut être un petit peu hyperbolique mais… (il eut un rire qui sonnait faux et qui se brisa dans le silence de la nuit) Je comprendrais que tu ne veuille plus me voir, tu sais. Mais je ne voulais pas égoïstement mentir et faire mine de vouloir être ton ami et rien de plus. Enfin non ! Je veux dire… je serais ravi d'être ton ami et rien de plus. Mais au fond, ce que je voudrais vraiment c'est… plus. Enfin tu comprends."

Je ne dis rien une minute, qui me sembla une heure et une seconde à la fois.

"C'est juste en haut de cette rue là-bas, tu vois ?" finis-je par dire en désignant la rue où se trouvait mon appartement. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour faire taire les voix qui hurlaient des ordres contradictoires dans ma tête. Faire comme si la tirade de Brendon n'avait pas existé. Après un court instant de flottement, il m'accompagna donc en silence jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble où, gêné, je fus bien obligé de me tourner vers lui.

"Merci pour cette soirée, Shane. Tu as mon numéro si tu veux qu'on se revoit. J'attendrais."

Il avait dit ça résolument, mais je crut percevoir un léger tremblement dans sa voix, et un voile semblait ternir ses jolis yeux. Je ne pouvais en détacher les miens. Mon souffle chaud faisait un nuage de fumée entre nous et je ne trouvais rien à ajouter. Mon esprit était désespérément vide, et je me retrouvai pétrifié, à quelques centimètres de lui, qui ne semblait pas décidé à partir non plus.

Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Est-ce qu'il s'est penché sur moi intentionnellement ? Est-ce que _je_ me suis penché sur lui ? Par accident ou mu par une volonté sortie de nulle part ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ses lèvres veloutées et brulantes se sont retrouvées sur les miennes. Pour le baiser le plus troublant et le plus enivrant que je n'avais jamais connu. Quand nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre, il resta immobile et muet une dizaine de seconde avant de murmurer encore "J'attendrais", d'attendre un autre quart de minute, et de repartir sans se retourner.

Dès que mes jambes furent capables de bouger, je chancelais dans le hall et rentrai chez moi, abruti. Regan m'attendait en révisant ses cours. Elle me demanda comment c'était passé ma soirée, et je la dévisageai presque sans comprendre.

"Crevé. Raconterai demain. Désolé. 'nuit." Marmonnai-je avant de me retirer dans ma chambre où je me déshabillai avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit.

Je pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Brendon, et entendre sa voix qui me répétai qu'il attendrait. Je m'endormis comme une masse en me promettant de ne pas le faire attendre trop longtemps. Le fait qu'il soit un homme semblait être un détail aussi futile que s'il avait le mauvais goût de porter des chaussettes vertes. J'avais envie de parler avec lui à nouveau. J'avais envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Et, cette nuit là, j'eus même envie de faire bien d'autres choses avec lui.


	2. When they talk

Le lendemain, je me réveillai après une bonne nuit de sommeil, dans un état proche de la béatitude, avec sur les lèvres, le goût du baiser de Brendon. Et soudain, le fait qu'il soit un homme me sembla être un détail aussi futile que s'il avait été mon frère. Ou mon chien. Ou les deux à la fois. Oui : l'horreur que je ressentis à l'idée d'avoir embrassé un autre garçon me rendit stupide au point de m'imaginer le proche parent d'un animal.

Je me levai d'un bond pour me précipiter dans la salle de bain où je me lavai les dents énergiquement, comme pour effacer toute trace de ce baiser importun. Je m'appuyai ensuite une minute sur le bord du lavabo. Il fallait que je me clame. La veille, j'étais bien content d'être avec lui, pourquoi en étais-je à ce point dégouté à présent ? _Parce que je n'étais pas gay._ Mais après ce qu'il s'était passé, étais-je toujours en droit de l'affirmer ? Je soufflai et passai sous la douche pour réfléchir. J'allumai l'eau froide en espérant me remettre les idées en place. Je ne pouvais pas sortir avec un garçon. Impensable. J'allai l'appeler pour lui dire que tout ça avait été une erreur et qu'il fallait qu'on en reste là. Et le souvenir de notre soirée ensemble me revint. Ce sentiment de bien être tranquille qui semblait toucher tout ce qui l'entourait, les rires, les conversations, le frémissement de son souffle sur mon visage… Je laissai échapper un râle de désespoir rageur. Il fallait faire le point.

1 : Je ne pouvais pas couper les ponts avec lui.

2 : Je ne pouvais pas continuer à le voir, sous peine d'être irrésistiblement attiré par son sourire et son esprit et son cul et… impossible.

3 : Il n'y avait pas de 3, les deux premiers points suffisaient à former un cercle vicieux.

J'étais destiné au malheur, ou à la honte. _Dit comme ça, il semblait préférable de choisir la honte. _Mais cette honte conduisait au malheur. Donc, le mieux aurait été de choisir le malheur. _Mais si je prenais la honte, j'aurais été heureux, avant de sombrer dans ce malheur._ Mais le malheur en serait sans doute accru. J'étais perdu, quoi qu'il arrive. _Alors autant s'appliquer à se damner convenablement._ J'éteignis la douche, espérant faire taire du même coup, les voix qui se chamaillaient dans ma tête.

Stupidement vain.

Regan frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. "Magne toi, j'ai besoin de mon soutif, je l'ai laissé ici, je vais être en retard !"

Merde. Regan. Elle allait vouloir des explications, elle aussi. Un compte rendu de ma soirée, et la raison de ma tête de zombie quand j'étais rentré. Et elle était certainement en colère. Maintenant que j'y repensais, elle était douchée, pyjamatée, et semblait dormir à moitié devant ses feuilles, quand j'étais arrivé. Elle avait probablement attendu pour que je lui raconte tout par le menu comme il en était de mon devoir de meilleur ami. Et je l'avais envoyé bouler sans un bonsoir pour aller me coucher au milieu de mon bonheur.

Une serviette autour de la taille, je lui ouvris prudemment la porte. Elle me lança un vague salut avant d'aller récupérer des vêtements.

"T'es fâchée ? lui demandai-je, hésitant.

- Pourquoi ? rétorqua-t-elle avec un calme qui n'annonçai rien de bon.

- Tu m'as attendu hier soir et moi je t'ai à peine calculée, alors que je t'avais déjà laissé tomber pour manger et tout…

- Ca va, je vais m'en remettre, je suis pas une gamine… (Elle fit tout à coup volte face et pointa son soutien-gorge sur moi.) Mais tu vas tout de suite faire le petit dej' et je veux un résumé précis de ce qu'il s'est passé. TOUT ce qu'il s'est passé. Si tu essaies de me mentir, je le saurais, alors fais gaffe à ton cul !"

Et elle me planta-là, abasourdi. Je renonçai à comprendre et me dépêchai de m'habiller avant de m'affairer dans la cuisine.

Quand nous fûmes tous deux attablés devant nos mugs, elle darda sur moi un regard plein d'une froide impatience. Je soupirai tristement. Elle avait raison, elle me connaissait par cœur, il était inutile d'essayer de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Et surtout pas _ça_. Peut être allait elle m'aider à y voir plus clair… Ou alors j'allais la dégouter. Merde. Je finis tout de même par me lancer, anxieux. Comme la dernière fois, elle attendit que je finisse, l'air neutre, sans même broncher quand j'en arrivé au baiser. Je racontai cette dernière partie les yeux baissés sur mon bol, jouant nerveusement avec la cuillère. Je sentais le regard de Regan fixé sur moi, mais elle ne prononça pas un mot, même après le "voilà" qui conclut mon topo. A bout de nerf, je redressai timidement la tête pour lui adresser un regard inquiet. Elle me fixait toujours, comme si elle attendait une suite.

"Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Toi, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?"

Je lui retournai un regard un peu perdu.

"Tu veux que je fasse le sale boulot à ta place, là. Et compte pas sur moi pour ça.

- Qu-quoi ? bredouillai-je. Non, mais…

- Mais rien du tout, c'est évident, Shane ! Si je te dis que tu me dégoûte, tu vas dire que tu sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, qu'il est dégueulasse, que tu le reverra jamais, et tout ça. Même si tu n'avais pas l'air si écœuré en le racontant… Ce qui d'ailleurs me laisse croire que tu es juste complètement paumé par rapport à tout ça et que tu attends gentiment que je te dise quoi faire. Sauf que moi je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dicterai ta conduite. Tu fais comme tu le sens, et je te dis précisément ce que j'en pense après que tu es pris une décision. Mais si tu avais vraiment peur que je te rejette en sachant que tu avais embrassé un mec, je t'avoue juste que je suis déçue parce que c'est bien mal me connaitre.

- Je sais bien que t'es pas comme ça, mais tout le monde n'a pas forcément la même réaction face à deux mecs qui s'embrassent dans la rue comme ça. Je veux dire, c'est pas pareil quand c'est des inconnus et quand c'est quelqu'un de proche. Non ?

- C'est vrai. Mais c'est quand même mal me connaitre.

- J'm'excuse, répondis-je sincèrement. Mais sérieux, tu peux pas m'aider ? Je suis paumé, je ressens plus rien, hier j'étais super bien, en me réveillant j'ai eu l'impression d'être un monstre, et là je sais plus. Et puis c'est comme si j'étais piégé de toute manière."

J'appuyais ma tête sur mes bras, à plat sur la table.

"Sérieux, je peux pas t'aider, confirma-t-elle. Déjà, j'ai pas assez de détails pour pouvoir te conseiller, et même si j'en avais, ça serait toujours pas à moi de décider pour toi. Si tu es vraiment perdu, tu finis ton bol, tu me fais un bisou, tu files en cours, et tu l'oublies pour la journée. Si tu n'y vois pas plus clair à tête reposée, il faudra que tu lui parles. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. "

Elle me caressa les cheveux avec compassion, comme on le ferait pour le premier chagrin d'amour d'un enfant de 10 ans.

Je restai encore un instant les yeux fermés, appuyé sur mes bras, puis je me redressai pour entreprendre l'exécution de ce que m'avais suggéré mon amie. Le soir, j'avais presque réussi à me détendre totalement. Je devenais plutôt bon à ce petit jeu…

Regan m'accueillit en me demandant comment s'était passé ma journée. Nous discutâmes un moment avant qu'elle ne me lance un regard où je voyais presque défiler "Et pour Brendon ?" en lettres capitales. Je fermai donc un instant les paupières pour m'abîmer dans son souvenir. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à son sourire, à sa douceur envoutante et à sa voix mélodieuse. L'image des sirènes de l'Odyssée s'imposa à moi et j'entendis la voix de mes parents dans ma tête, offusqués par la sexualité de leur fils, et les regards de mes amis de la fac, du lycée… Je secouai la tête pour en chasser mes angoisses. "J'y ai pas réfléchis. Et là je suis toujours aussi paumé." Je conclus à voix basse. Regan continua à se taire et ses yeux me rappelaient son point de vue : je devais le voir. "Je l'appelles ?" hésitai-je après un silence. Elle haussa les épaules :

"Moi je pense que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde, mais je peux pas te forcer…"

Je sortis mon téléphone, et composai son numéro très vite, de peur de me dégonfler.

"Allo ?"

Sa voix était à la fois ravie et pleine d'espoir, avec des inflexions tendues. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je me sentis rougir.

"Heu, oui, c'est moi, Shane… balbutiai-je.

- J'ai pas l'Iphone 4, mais mon téléphone affiche quand même les noms des appels entrant tu sais… se moqua-t-il gentiment. Ca me fait plaisir de t'entendre. Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

- Pas trop mal, je crois. Et toi ?

- Pareil. Quoique cela dépende beaucoup de la raison de ton appel."

Je lâchai un petit rire nerveux.

"Ouais, en fait, je me demandais si ça te dérangerais qu'on se voit ?

- Non, au contraire ! Quand ça ?

- Le plus tôt serait le mieux, j'imagine. Le… Ton… Hier, ça m'a complètement… perturbé et je voulais qu'on en parle en fait. Ou qu'on en parle pas, mais que ça soit clair pour moi, enfin…

- Je ne savais pas que mes lèvres avaient autant de pouvoir ! rit-il doucement

- Plus que tu ne le crois…" soufflai-je, gêné.

Il y eut un court silence où je pus l'entendre sourire.

"Je peux pas venir maintenant, j'ai quelque chose à finir, mais ça devrait être bon d'ici une petite heure, ça ira ? reprit-il

- Oui, très bien, je veux pas te déranger, c'est pas si urgent…

- T'inquiète pas. Tu préfères qu'on se retrouve dans un endroit où tu sera sûr de ne croiser aucune connaissances, ou tu préfères un coin qui grouille de monde pour être sûr que je ne me jette pas encore sur toi ?"

Je rougis comme un imbécile. Derrière ces moqueries, j'avais l'impression d'entendre percer de l'anxiété, comme s'il masquait son malaise en plaisantant.

"On pourrait… se retrouver ici ? Chez moi, je veux dire. Tu peux même rester diner si tu veux. Sauf si tu préfères qu'on se voit dehors…

- Oh non, chez toi c'est très bien. Mais ça ne dérange pas ton amie Regan ?

- Ca ne dérange pas mon amie Regan ? répétai-je plus fort pour qu'elle lui réponde.

- Ca serait un honneur de cuisiner pour lui ! dit-elle de manière à ce qu'il l'entende.

- Vous êtes sûr, je veux pas m'imposer…

- Puisqu'on t'invite.

- Alors d'accord ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi. Tu veux que je ramène quelque chose ?

- Non, juste… viens.

- A tout à l'heure, Shane."

Je raccrochai et soupirai longuement. Regan m'observai par-dessus son magazine. Elle m'adressa un sourire signifiant que j'avais bien agi et qu'elle était fière de moi. Je sortis mes affaires de cours pour m'occuper l'esprit l'heure suivante.

Il devait être 18h30 quand on sonna à l'interphone. Absorbé par mes leçons, je ne pensai pas une seconde à qui cela pouvait bien être et demandai machinalement à Regan d'aller répondre. Je l'entendis saluer le visiteur et lui indiquer l'étage et le numéro de l'appartement avec enthousiasme. Je lui demandai qui était là sans quitter mes feuilles des yeux. Elle leva les siens au ciel. "A ton avis, qui est ce qu'on attendait ? Le pape !" elle railla. "Hum hum." Je marmonnai, concentré. Il me fallut cinq secondes pour réagir.

"Brendon ? m'écriai-je.

- Evidemment, qui voulais-tu que ce soit ?"

Je pris une brassé de feuilles et la fourrai dans mon trieur pour faire de l'ordre. Quel con, comment j'avais pu l'oublier à ce point ? On frappa à la porte et j'ordonnai à Regan d'aller ouvrir. "Oh, relax, c'est pas la reine d'Angleterre ton pote, il s'en fout que tes affaires traînent. Alors lâche ça et _toi_, va ouvrir." Remis à ma place, je respirai un grand coup, m'excusai platement, et me hâtai vers la porte que j'ouvris sans réfléchir, toujours dans cette peur de me dégonfler comme le pleutre que j'étais.

Brendon se tenait là, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, l'autre dans la poche, et le sourire aux lèvres. Je fus bêtement surpris de le voir, comme s'il n'était pas prévu qu'il arrive, ou plutôt, comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Je le trouvai beau et me traitai d'idiot tout de suite après pour penser comme une adolescente en chaleur.

Le temps que la surprise passe, j'étais resté une demi-minute devant lui, la bouche ouverte comme un parfait abruti. Il me lança un regard interrogateur.

"C'est une façon pour toi de me faire comprendre que tu ne m'attendais plus ?

- Oh, heu, non, enfin je t'attendais pas, je travaillais et j'ai oublié et… Entre, vas-y !"

Il sourit, indulgent et s'avance en me tendant le bouquet.

"C'est pour toi. Enfin, Regan et toi, pour vous remercier de l'invitation. Enfin tu vois…"

Il semblait un peu gêné et avait perdu sa belle assurance. Je le remerciai et le fis me suivre dans le séjour où je lui présentai Regan. Il se dit très étonné de rencontrer une aussi charmante jeune fille, et je vis qu'il plu d'emblé à mon amie. Elle plaisanta avec lui puis me pris les fleurs des mains, en me glissant au passage "Si tu le prends pas, moi je le veux bien." Je souris en secouant la tête. Brendon s'intéressa ensuite au désordre qui trônait sur la table et compris qu'il s'agissait de mes cours. Il me complimenta sur mon écriture d'une manière spontanée et enthousiaste qui me surprit un peu. C'était l'éloge la plus incongru qu'on m'avait faite jusqu'à présent. Il ne parut pas s'en rendre compte et voulu savoir sur quoi je travaillais exactement avant qu'il n'arrive. J'étais en train de lui répondre quand Regan vint poser un vase (improvisé avec un verre coca gagné au mcdo…) au milieu de la table.

"Pour l'amour du Ciel, Shane, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de le bassiner avec tes cours ? Range moi ça !

- Alors d'abord je me fait engueuler parce que je range au lieu d'ouvrir, et là t'es pas contente parce que c'est pas rangé !

- Et puis c'est moi qui lui avais demandé, m'excusa Brendon avec un sourire désolé.

- Admettons. Ca ne change rien au fait qu'il ne soit pas sortable. Il ne t'a même pas proposé d'enlever ta veste !"

Brendon assura que ce n'était rien du tout, et retira tout de même sa petite veste légère qui le révéla en marinière dont il avait relevées les manches jusqu'aux coudes.

"En tout cas merci beaucoup pour les fleurs, elles sont magnifiques. Malgré ce vase de fortune… Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé, ça a dû te couter une fortune !

- Si ça peux te rassurer, non, en fait. Pour ne rien te cacher, je les ai eu pour rien.

- Tu les as récupérées dans une poubelle en passant ?

- Presque ! s'esclaffa-t-il. En réalité mon père est fleuriste et il m'a autorisé à prendre quelques fleurs pour vous, étant donné que j'ai passé l'après midi à faire ses comptes. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas venir tout de suite, d'ailleurs, je devais d'abord terminer, et après j'ai fait le bouquet.

- Tu veux dire choisit ?

- Non, fait."

Regan s'extasia sur le "don" du jeune homme pour la composition florale. Je n'y connaissais strictement rien, mais je devais reconnaitre que ces fleurs étaient très jolies et que cela augmentait encore le nombre déjà impressionnant de ses talents.

"Tu savais toi qu'il était à moitié fleuriste ?" m'interrogea Regan, me tirant de mes pensées. Je lui fis signe que non. Brendon croisa mon regard et c'est comme si son sérieux rendait les jacassements de ma colocataire étrangement lointains. "Evidement si tu lui parlais pas sans arrêt de tes cours, tu en saurais peut être plus sur lui. Non mais vraiment, toi…" Elle s'interrompit net en surprenant nos regards accrochés l'un à l'autre.

"Vous voulez peut être que je vous laisse… devina-t-elle. Je vais aller préparer à manger. Qu'est ce que tu aimes, Brendon ?

- Je mange un peu de tout.

- Ca ça va m'aider… Qu'est ce que vous diriez de… galettes de pomme de terre avec du bacon ? hasarda-t-elle.

- Ca m'a l'air parfait !" répondit notre invité avec un sourire.

J'acquiesçai également et Regan partit en sautillant vers le coin cuisine. Je n'osais plus rencontrer le regard de Brendon. Je rassemblai mes cahiers sans un mot, rangeai mes stylos, mis le tout dans mon sac et arrêtai pensivement mon regard sur les fleurs au milieu de la table.

"C'est vraiment toi qui a fait ça ?

- Oui. J'ai très envie de plaire à ta colocataire, mais pas au point de mentir à propos d'un bouquet. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, c'est juste que je pensais pas… Je suis désolé.

- A cause de ce qu'a dit Regan ? Que tu parlais trop de toi ? C'est faux tu sais. Je suis content que tu parles de toi, j'ai vraiment envie de te connaître. Tu comprends ?

- Ouais, mais quand même, j'me sens con… (Oh, et assied-toi, fais comme chez toi, hein!) Tu l'aides souvent, ton père ?"

Brendon m'adressa un sourire qui semblait signifier "inutile d'essayer de te rattraper en posant des questions, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner" mais répondit tout de même :

"Quand il a besoin de moi. Donc les mois où ma sœur a trop de travail pour s'occuper de sa compta, et les jours où il y a du monde à la boutique : fête des mères, St Valentin…

- Il s'en occupe tout seul, normalement ?

- Il a un apprenti, Ryan. Mais il ne travaille pas tous les jours.

- Et tes autres frères en sœurs ?

- Ils n'ont pas le temps. Enfin officiellement. Je suis le seul à vivre encore chez nos parents depuis le début de l'année, mais même avant ça, ils ne "pouvaient" pas. Je n'avais pas énormément moins de choses à faire qu'eux, mais c'est surtout une histoire de volonté…

- Et toi ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Il y a des fois où j'aimerais mieux être ailleurs, c'est sûr, mais à moins d'avoir des choses vraiment importantes à faire, je vais l'aider à chaque fois qu'il en a besoin. C'est normal, non ? Je ne pourrais pas prétendre avoir un empêchement juste pour me défiler comme le font les autres. Je lui dois bien ça. Il mérite bien ça.

- Shane ! l'interrompit Regan depuis la cuisine. Où t'as foutu la farine ?

- Dans la salle de bain ! ironisai-je.

- Haha je suis morte de rire, railla-t-elle à son tour. Sérieux, c'est toi qui as fait les courses l'autre fois, et elle est pas là où on la met d'habitu… Laisse tomber."

Je devinais qu'elle venait de la trouver, précisément "là où on la met d'habitude". Je secouai la tête en souriant à moitié. Brendon, qui avait le regard triste une minute plus tôt en me parlant de son père, semblait à présent l'avoir oublié.

"C'est toujours comme ça, ici ?" m'interrogea-t-il, amusé. Je confirmais, faussement désespéré, et il se mit à rire franchement. Si cela me faisait chaud au cœur de le voir aussi joyeux, je regrettai tout de même un peu les confidences qu'il me faisait avant cette interruption. Le sérieux mélancolique lui allait bien. Mais malgré quelques tentatives égoïstes de ma part pour l'y renvoyer, je ne réussi pas à lui faire confesser autre chose.

Je cessai totalement mes questions quand Regan se joignis à nous un peu plus tard, et les laissai alimenter la conversation : art où ils étaient décidément bien plus doués que moi. Ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire et n'avaient absolument pas besoin de moi pour se trouver des points communs à partager. Je les écoutais donc sans un mot presque tout le dîner, me contentant de faire l'intendance et de me délecter de leur échange animé de points de vue, projets et souvenirs.

Nous avions terminé notre dessert depuis une petite demi-heure quand la conversation retomba quelque peu. Regan en profita pour s'éclipser sous prétexte de faire la vaisselle. Brendon lui proposa aussitôt son aide mais elle déclina avec un clin d'œil complice, avant de ramasser les assiettes en chantonnant. Nous la regardâmes s'affairer en silence. Elle se tourna soudainement vers nous.

"Vous comptez rester planter là à me regarder toute la nuit ? Allez, zou, on va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, et toi Shane, profites-en pour discuter un peu avec ce jeune homme !"

Je me mis d'un coup à avoir peur. Toute la douceur tranquille de cette délicieuse soirée s'était envolée. Il y avait un problème : j'avais à la fois très envie de la terminer avec les lèvres de Brendon sur les miennes, et très peur de cette envie douteuse.

Je me levai d'un bond, ramassai mes affaires qui trainait dans le séjour, et me dirigeai vers le couloir, sans oser regarder ni Brendon ni Regan. J'imagine que celle-ci avait fait signe à notre invité qu'il pouvait (ou devait !) me suivre, et je le sentais hésiter prudemment sur le seuil de ma chambre. Il attendit que je trouve à nouveau le courage de me tourner vers lui pour demander : "Tu voulais qu'on discute ?" J'acquiesçai en silence. Il me laissa chercher mes mots sans impatience, avec un air compréhensif et de nouveau un peu tendu.

"Hier… J'étais vraiment bien, commençai-je sans le regarder. T'es un mec génial, j'ai pas vu le temps passer, je me suis pas pris la tête, et quand tu m'as avoué ce que tu ressentais… j'ai flippé. Du genre grosse surchauffe de cerveau qui te fais tellement peur que tu débranches tout pour être tranquille. Sauf que ça s'est remis en route pendant la nuit. Et… je suis juste… hétéro."

Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire ça, ou pas comme ça, mais je renonçai à trouver les mots justes, et à déterrer les sentiments inavouables. Il laissa passer une minute, comme pour peser mes paroles, ou pour être sûr que j'en avais terminé.

"Si tu en es si sûr, alors on reste amis, on se prend pas la tête, et puis c'est tout. Mais je voudrais que tu me jures droit dans les yeux que tu ne ressentiras jamais rien de plus pour moi. J'ai beau avoir fait de mon mieux pour te montrer le meilleur de moi, j'ai aussi mes défauts, et notamment celui de m'accrocher désespérément à ce que je veux, quand je crois percevoir le moindre petit espoir de l'obtenir tôt ou tard. Tu vois ce que je veux dire… (Il ménagea une pause, comme pour me laisser la possibilité de réagir) Si tu peux m'assurer que tu veux qu'on reste ami et rien d'autre, alors je t'éviterais une quinzaine de jours, et on sera amis et rien d'autre. Mais si tu ne peux pas, alors je ferais tout ce que je peux pour faire pencher la balance en ma faveur. Ca ressemble plus à un caprice de gosse qu'à de l'amour, dis comme ça, mais je t'assure…"

Il baissa les yeux avec un sourire penaud. Je l'invitai à s'asseoir près de moi. J'avais l'impression que des mains invisibles essayaient de déchirer mon cœur en deux. Je priai en silence pour qu'elles y parviennent et que la douleur cesse. Je ne pouvais pas jurer ce qu'il me demandait. Je ne pouvais pas non plus le laisser penser que je céderais un jour à ses avances. Et, pire, j'étais incapable d'exprimer ce déchirement avec des mots. Je sentais venir la surchauffe. Je fixai le visage de Brendon qui essayait fièrement de dissimuler sa souffrance derrière un masque de sérénité que le tremblement de ses lèvres fissurait. Ce fut ce qui appuya sur le bouton arrêt de mon cerveau, et à partir de cet instant, ce fut comme si ma tête flottait trois seconde en arrière.

C'est dans cet état second que je réagis immédiatement à la détresse de Brendon en posant ma main sur sa jouant et en murmurant son nom d'une voix étranglée. Il plongea ses yeux torturés dans les miens. Mon pouce caressa mécaniquement ses lèvres et son regard m'implora d'arrêter de le supplicier ainsi.

J'approchai mon visage du sien.

"Shane…" chuchota-t-il, suppliant.

Son souffle chaud et son haleine sucrée me montèrent à la tête et je posai mes lèvres sur sa bouche.

"T'es vraiment sûr que tu es un garçon ?" soufflai-je, désespéré.

Il baissa les yeux sur son bas-ventre. Je suivis son regard et constatai qu'il était définitivement un homme, et définitivement intéressé par moi.

Ceci me fit l'effet d'une claque.

Je remontai le regard pour croiser le sien. "C'est pas possible, Brendon. Je ne peux pas, assurai-je. Je voudrais. Je ne suis pas gay. Je peux pas." et je me mis à pleurer doucement. Tu parles d'un hétéro ! Sans compter que c'est lui, que je venais d'embrasser pour lui mettre un râteau deux seconde plus tard, qui me prit alors dans ses bras pour me consoler. Il me murmurait que ça allait s'arranger, qu'on trouverait une solution, que tout irait bien, et moi je respirai l'odeur de sa peau en maudissant mon cœur qui s'emballait pour si peu.

"Je vais pas pouvoir, Brendon. Il ya pas de solution. Je veux être avec toi, et ça me tue rien que d'y penser. Parce que je ne suis pas gay. Je peux pas tenir la main à un garçon coucher avec un garçon, présenter à ma famille mon petit ami garçon, et avoir le cœur qui bat trop fort pour un garçon. (Je reniflai gracieusement.) Ni parler comme dans un roman à l'eau de rose de mes sentiments pour un garçon.

- On pourrait se voir en secret… suggéra-t-il.

- Non, je ne pourrais pas t'infliger ça.

- Je préférerais mille fois ça à renoncer complètement à toi.

- Peut être, mais jamais je ne pourrai me regarder dans une glace, dans une situation pareil. Mentir à tout le monde, rester cachés…

- Et si on y va juste doucement ?

- Je pense pas que je pourrais.

- Mais ça vaut la peine de tenter le coup ?"

Son ton était doux et compréhensif. On aurait pu croire qu'il essayait de me conseiller à propos d'une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'essayait pas de me forcer la main, et mettait ses sentiments au second plan, uniquement préoccupé par mes désirs.

Ce simple fait et la douceur inquiète de ses yeux me firent accepter sans réfléchir.

Il me sourit, et quelque chose en moi me dit que, pour ce sourire, je pourrais peut être bien tenir la main à un garçon; coucher avec un garçon, et avoir le cœur qui bat trop fort pour un garçon.

Je posais mes lèvres sur ce sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brendon décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer, et de me laisser me remettre de mes émotions. Nous sortîmes de ma chambre et Regan leva les yeux de son magazine pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Je pris la main de Brendon, le regardai un instant pour annoncer : "Regan ? Je te présente Brendon." Elle afficha un sourire sincère et vint nous prendre dans ses bras pour nous féliciter.

"T'as intérêt à faire gaffe à lui !" prévint-elle en pointant un doigt menaçant sur Brendon qui hocha la tête en riant. Elle se mit à rire avec lui et l'enlaça encore.

Je le raccompagnai ensuite jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble.

"J'ai l'impression qu'on est de nouveau hier. C'est comme si cette journée avait été un rêve. En fait, j'ai l'impression que _tu_ es un rêve."

Rouge de gêne, je protestai que je n'avais rien d'un rêve. Il m'assura que si avec un sourire qui me fis me demander si ce n'était pas lui qui en était un. Nous avions l'air de deux parfaits abrutis en somme, du type à dire "non c'est toi qui raccroche" en riant comme des benêts une demi heure durant, jusqu'à ce que ce soit le crédit de l'un ou de l'autre qui raccroche. En avoir conscience ne me dérangeais même pas.

Je pouvais être le pire abruti du monde, avec lui.

_Je pouvait même presque être gay, avec lui, alors c'est pour dire…_


	3. When they learn

"Bonsoir ! Je peux vous aider ?" me proposa Brendon en surgissant derrière moi.

Il ne m'avait pas reconnu, de dos. Il faut dire que je voulais effectivement qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas tout de suite, pour lui faire la surprise. Même si ma présence était en soi une surprise et qu'il me voie dès mon entrée aurait donc eut l'effet escompté.

On ne s'était quitté que la veille, et, laissé sans nouvelle, il me manquait déjà terriblement. Je n'avais pas osé le harceler de texto, par pudeur et par peur de l'importuner. Je n'avais eut de cesse, toute la journée, de me demander s'il faisait lui aussi le mort pour les mêmes raisons ou par désintéressement total. C'est pour cela que j'avais pris l'initiative, sur un coup de tête, de faire un détour par la fleuristerie de son père avant de rentrer, espérant l'y trouver. Et il était là. Il plaisantait avec une cliente, son sourire illuminant toute la boutique. J'avais l'impression idiote qu'il était plus beau encore que dans mes souvenirs. Son tablier de travail vert à grande poche d'où un sécateur dépassait était terriblement seyant. La stupidité de cette réflexion me fit rougir de honte mais le simple fait de le voir faisait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite, dans un mélange de joie et d'appréhension. Il conduisit la cliente jusqu'à la caisse où se tenait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année que je supposais être son père. Je ne lui avais jusque là pas prêté attention, et je m'aperçut que lui m'observait curieusement. Je rougis un peu plus et me détournai vers les rangés de fleurs qui s'étalaient devant moi. Faisant en sorte de reprendre mon calme, j'entrepris de lire les petites étiquettes des fleurs que je trouvais les plus jolies. C'est là qu'en raccompagnant la cliente jusqu'à la porte, Brendon remarqua ma présence et s'avança vers moi. Lorsque je l'entendis me questionner, toute mon inquiétude s'envola pour laisser toute la place à ma béatitude.

"Je voudrais un bouquet pour remercier ma meilleure amie d'être si géniale avec moi, répondis-je en me retournant vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Shane ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-il, le visage comme illuminé.

- Ce que je viens de dire. Acheter un truc pour Regan.

- Ah ! répondit-il, masquant au mieux une légère déception. Je vais te trouver ça.

- Et je suis venu te voir, nounouille !

- Vraiment ? s'extasia-t-il comme un gamin. Dans ce cas tu voudrais pas… je sais pas, monter boire un truc avant qu'on s'occupe de Regan ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai peut-être un petit peu soif, oui…"

Il me sourit, ravi. Il m'entraîna vers la caisse, où l'homme nous observait toujours. Brendon me le présenta comme son père. Gagné. Il me serra la main, les yeux ancrés dans les miens. Il avait l'air de regarder droit dans mon âme comme pour y retrouver ce que son fils n'avait pas dû manquer de lui raconter. Il me fit d'ailleurs penser à lui le jour de notre rencontre, lorsqu'il m'avait détaillé, impénétrable. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas rougir et me dit enchanté de le rencontrer. Ce qui était tout à fait vrai, par ailleurs. Il laissa passer un instant avant d'affirmer qu'il l'était aussi. S'il me lâcha enfin la main, mon regard était toujours prisonnier de ses pupilles d'un bleu aussi délavé que les iris de son fils étaient sombres. Brendon attira son attention en lui demandant s'il pouvait le laisser un moment. "Filez, et tu peux même ne pas revenir." L'héritier leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il venait de sortir une énormité. Similaires et complices. Une relation père-fils comme il ne s'en faisait plus…

Brendon m'entraîna ensuite vers le fond de la boutique. Un treillage y accueillait une plante grimpante pleine de fleures, le tout masquant à demi une porte. Derrière se trouvait un petit couloir où une dizaine de vestes pendaient à des patères. Au fond, un escalier en colimaçon montait vers l'appartement. Je refermais derrière moi, et eut à peine le temps de me retourner avant que les lèvres de Brendon ne s'emparent des miennes. "Tu m'as manqué" il murmura. Surpris et troublé, je ne pu lui répondre que par un sourire faiblard. Il me fit retirer mon manteau et l'accrocha avec les autres avant de faire de même avec son tablier et de me conduire en haut.

"Qu'est ce que je peux te servir ?" demanda-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

Une jeune femme se trouvait là et, surprise, leva les yeux de son magasine avant de comprendre qu'on ne s'adressait pas à elle.

"Oh, Shane, je te présente ma sœur, Kara. Jus de fruit, lait, eau, coca, ou thé glacé ? A moins que tu ne préfères quelque chose de chaud…

- Jus de fruit ?"

Il sortit deux bouteilles du réfrigérateur et me les présenta, l'air de demander laquelle je voulais. J'en désignai une presque au hasard, mal à l'aise par la présence muette de sa sœur. Celle-ci termina son article avant de se ré-intéresser à moi.

"T'es dans la même école que Brenny ?

- Non.. je fais.. du commerce, balbutiai-je.

- Ah ouais ? Vous vous êtes rencontré comment alors ?

- Dans la rue, intervint Brendon avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche. T'en as d'autre ou on peut y aller, shérif ?"

Il s'était exprimé d'un ton dur dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable. Elle haussa les épaules en grommelant quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Brendon leva les yeux aux ciel, plus énervé qu'exaspéré, et me fit signe de le suivre.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte en soupirant. "Désolé pour Kara. Elle m'insupporte en ce moment." Je haussai les épaules, toujours un peu gêné. Il semblait lui aussi légèrement embarrassé. Encore une première ! Il avait toujours l'air si à l'aise, si détaché… Cette nouvelle expression lui allait à merveille. Cela n'arrangeait rien au feu qui commençait à envahir mes joues… Comme pour gagner du temps, je sirotais le verre qu'il m'avait mis entre les mains avant de quitter la cuisine. Il faisait la même chose de son côté et je me demandais si ce mutisme était dû à son agacement envers sa sœur. Je ne pouvais imaginer qu'il était comme moi gêné de se retrouver seul dans une chambre avec son copain. Il avait dû en ramener plus d'un, des garçons, ici… Mais il ne fallait pas que j'y pense. Je m'intéressai de plus près à la pièce. Assez sobre, plutôt en désordre, des photos un peu partout…

"Tu joues du piano ? hasardai-je bêtement en pointant un cliché où on le reconnaissait –malgré ses cinq ans de moins- devant l'instrument en question.

- Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venu, Shane."

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cette réponse… Je croisai son regard. Il y mettait une telle intensité qu'il m'était impossible de m'en détacher. Sans un mot de plus, il me retira mon verre des mains pour le poser sur une pile de CD à côté de lui. Main de fer dans un gant de velours, il me fit asseoir sur son lit et s'installa près de moi, les yeux toujours dans les miens, mes mains toujours dans les siennes.

"J'ai voulu t'appeler toute la journée, commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. Je t'assure. Mais j'avais peur de… t'étouffer. Je pensais au fait que tu n'avais jamais été avec un homme, que tu étais très occupé.. Je me suis trouvé des excuses. Je me suis dégonflé. Je m'en veux, je devrais te mettre en confiance, en temps que gay affirmé et en temps que petit ami. Mais je commence déjà à pas assurer. Je suis désolé. J'ai pas réussi à te le montrer, et pourtant même si on ne se connaît que depuis quelques jours… (il marqua une pause, les yeux brillants) Je suis vraiment attaché à toi, Shane."

J'avais l'impression d'être entré dans un monde parallèle. Qui faisait ce genre de déclaration dans la vraie vie ? Cela aurait été ridiculement niais dans la bouche de n'importe qui. Mais venant de lui, ça ne l'était pas. J'étais tellement touché que ma gorge serrée peina à articuler que je ressentais la même chose. Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de me caresser les cheveux d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours la mienne. Elle devait être moite, mais il ne paraissait pas s'en soucier.

"Depuis que j'ai quatre ans," dit-il en souriant.

Retour brutal à la réalité. De quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien parler ? La question devait se lire sur mon visage, car il sourit plus largement encore avant de préciser : "Le piano."

Après m'avoir promis qu'il en jouerait pour moi un jour, il changea de sujet et nous discutâmes encore un moment. Un peu plus longtemps que prévu car quand mes yeux se posèrent sur son réveil, nous étions déjà là depuis trois quarts d'heure. Je lui fis remarquer qu'il était grand temps pour moi de rentrer si je ne voulais pas que Regan ne m'étripe en arrivant. Il me reconduit en bas et me tendis ma veste. Il passa son tablier et attrapa mon visage dans ses mains pour un dernier baiser avant d'ouvrir la porte.

"Pour Regan, tu préfères un bouquet, ou une plante en pot ? Quelle couleur elle aime ?"

Sur ses conseils, et après avoir tourné une dizaine de minutes, je pris des dahlias.

"Tu l'embrasseras de ma part ?" réclama Brendon en m'accompagnant à la caisse.

Je le lui promis et il commença à plaisanter. Je lui en étais infiniment reconnaissant car la présence, bien que bienveillante, de son père, me mettait assez mal à l'aise. Et ce n'était rien jusqu'à ce qu'il me propose de venir dîner chez eux, un soir. Les yeux rivés sur moi avec cet air indéchiffrable qui semblait me sonder. Je bafouillais un oui gêné. Brendon balaya la suggestion en disant qu'on aurait tout le temps de voir ça et il me raccompagna à la porte.

"Il disait ça comme ça, tu sais, t'as pas à t'en faire, c'était pas une invitation officielle avec délai de deux semaines. Je te laisserais pas entre leur main aussi tôt, ils te feraient fuir. Surtout si Kara est là.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai eut une réaction trop nul mais il m'a pris de court et…

- T'inquiète pas. Je comprends. Et maintenant file, Regan t'attend.

- A bientôt Brendon."

Il me sourit et je m'éloignais à contre cœur. Dans le bus, je pris le temps de respirer profondément et de réfléchir. Je me sentais terriblement bien d'avoir pu le voir, lui parler, et le souvenir de son _"Je suis vraiment attaché à toi, Shane"_ me rendait fou. Et d'un autre côté… je me sentais terriblement con d'être parti comme ça. Sans l'embrasser. Je relevais les yeux. La fille face à moi détourna vivement le regard, comme prise en faute. Elle me regardait. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait pensé si elle m'avait vu embrasser Brendon ? Non, j'avais bien fait de ne pas le faire. Je ne pouvais pas. Pas encore.

Je poussais la porte de l'appartement en m'annonçant à grand bruit.

"Ah ben enfin !

- Oui, une excellente journée, je te remercie ! Et je t'ai rapporté quelque chose…"

Regan ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés devant mon chargement. Quand je lui répétai que c'était pour elle, elle me sauta au coup en couinant de joie comme s'il s'agissait d'un diamant brut.

"T'es adorable, Shane, t'aurais pas dû !

- C'était pas grand-chose, déconne pas… Devine où je l'ai acheté !

- Où ?

- Chez le père de Brendon.

- Non ?

- Si ! Et ça c'est de sa part, ajoutais-je en embrassant sa joue.

- Pourquoi le père de Brendon me fait un bisou ?

- De la part de Brendon, pas de son père, idiote !"

Elle me tira la langue et me laissa me mettre à l'aise le temps d'aller s'occuper de ses fleurs. Je m'étais à peine affalé sur une chaise qu'elle me sautait dessus pour me demander un compte rendu détaillé de ma petite visite chez les Urie…

Le lendemain, je n'eus pas une seconde à moi. On était vendredi, et les vendredis se vivent toujours à un rythme effréné, à l'école. Spécialement lorsqu'on a passé une bonne partie de son jeudi soir avec son amoureux, où à parler de son amoureux avec sa meilleure amie.

Finalement, je dû attendre le tramway du retour pour souffler un peu. Je sortis mon portable pour vérifier que je n'avais manqué aucun sms, et il vibra dans mes mains. Brendon. _Je voulais assurer aujourd'hui pour me rattraper et pas possible de trouver cinq minutes pour t'écrire un SMS convenable. Je suis désolé, je crains comme copain… Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Tu me manques, on se voit ce week-end ?_

Tout sourire, je lui répondis aussitôt_. Journée horriblement chargé aussi, pas eut le temps de te parler non plus… Mais je suis tout seul ce week-end, tu sais où j'habite, ma porte t'est grande ouverte, aussi longtemps que tu veux. Tu me manques aussi._

Ce à quoi il répondit : _Je vois avec mon père s'il a besoin de moi et je te dis ça plus tard 3_

Et ce petit cœur, au lieu de me sembler affligeant, était pour moi la plus belle chose qu'il aurait pu ajouter. J'avais l'impression de devenir désespérément gay. Et en tant que tel, je rejoint l'appartement en sautillant presque, ivre de bonheur.

Regan était sur le départ. Je l'aidais gentiment à rassembler deux ou trois affaires supplémentaires, à boucler sa valise, et la serrai dans mes bras avant de la laisser partir.

Une fois seul, et histoire d'avancer un maximum au cas où Brendon passerait une bonne partie du week-end ici, je me mis docilement à mes devoirs. Concentré, il me fallut près d'une minute pour réaliser que le bruit de fond était en réalité la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je décrochai sans même regarder qui appelait.

"Allo ?

- Salut ! Je te déranges pas ?"

Brendon. Comment pouvait ne serait qu'envisager cette possibilité…

"Pas le moins du monde. Comment tu vas ?

- Bien ! Mon père vient de me dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi du week-end, vu que Ryan travaille. On peut se voir quand tu veux !

- Tout le temps, alors.

- T'as pas des devoirs ?

- … Non ?

- Idiot ! On a toute une vie pour se voir et tu dois absolument réussir ton année.

- Non mais c'est bon… Là si je travaille encore… (je regardais où j'en était et fut impressionné par le travail que j'avais accompli) Disons deux heures, j'ai pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit demain. Et après ça peut attendre dimanche aprem'.

- Donc je viens demain matin ?

- Ou dans deux heures…

- T'es sûr ? Il est déjà 20h…

- … Nan ? Putain mais c'est pour ça que j'ai faim ! La vache s'est passé vite.. Heu, attend. (je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à mes cours et recalculais rapidement le temps qu'il me faudrait pour terminer) Ok, ben comme tu veux. Soit demain matin, soit dans une heure.

- T'avais dit deux.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir autant avancé.

- Tu te fous de moi.

- Oui. Mais Je te jure que j'aurais finit.

- Ok.. Mais c'est bien parce que j'ai follement envie de te voir. A tout à l'heure.

- Salut !"

Je raccrochai, extatique. Il fallait que je me magne. Pas le temps de manger. Tant pis. Je respirai profondément et replongeai dans mes cours, sans trop de difficulté.

Une bonne heure plus tard, la sonnette retentit. Je me précipitai pour ouvrir et attendis, impatient, que Brendon monte les deux volées de marches. Il atteignait juste le palier quand je le pris dans mes bras. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé un désir aussi violent de serrer quelqu'un contre moi. C'était stupide, mais j'aurais pu pleurer de soulagement, comme s'il revenait de je ne sais quelle guerre et non pas seulement de chez lui, à moins de trois kilomètres de là. Je le fis entrer et il me questionna sur mon avancé dans mon travail. "Ah c'est marrant que t'en parle…" commençai-je d'une voix un peu moins assuré que je l'aurais voulu. Brendon me fixa, un sourcil levé. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver petit garçon devant le regard réprobateur de ma mère. Moulinant dans la semoule pour trouver un échappatoire. Comme pour me rabaisser encore, mon ventre choisit ce moment pour émettre un gargouillement monstrueux.

"Et t'as pas mangé en plus ?"

J'ouvris la bouche pour nier, mais la refermai aussitôt, faute d'explication plausible. Je baissais alors les yeux, près à encaisser peu importe ce qu'il y trouverait à redire, mais contre toute attente, il fit un pas en avant pour me serrer dans ses bras. "Et t'as fait tout ça parce que tu voulais me voir ?" il murmura, la tête toujours dans mon cou. Je soufflai un oui que j'aurais voulu hurler. Hurler à quel point ces dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient été longues sans lui. Hurler à quel point j'étais à bout après tout le stress et les émotions de cette semaine. Hurler à quel point être dans ses bras me faisait du bien.

Après avoir relâché son étreinte et embrassé mes lèvres, Brendon me fit me rasseoir devant mes cahiers en m'ordonnant d'une voix douce de terminer ce que j'avais commencé pendant qu'il me préparait quelque chose à manger. A le voir chantonner en fouillant dans le frigo, je me fis la réflexion qu'on ressemblait à un vieux couple. Je souris à cette idée et me remis à plancher. Il ne me restait plus grand-chose, si bien que je mettais un point final à mes notes lorsque Brendon déposa une assiette devant moi. Je repoussais mes affaires pour m'en saisir, affamé. Il me rappelait toujours ma mère quand j'étais enfant, lorsqu'elle me regardait engloutir mes frites, ravie de me voir aussi enthousiaste avec une pointe de fierté et de tendresse dans les yeux.

C'était étonnant de voir le nombre de visages que ce garçon pouvait revêtir. Maternel, pénétrant, caressant, embarrassé… et même furieux. En me remémorant, l'air pour le moins irrité qu'il avait eut pour sa sœur, l'idée me traversa l'esprit que je ne connaissais en réalité rien de lui. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'il pouvait se montrer si acerbe. Kara ne m'avait pourtant pas semblé tellement impossible à vivre… Énigme fort complexe. Étant à bout de nerfs, j'estimais plus sage de ne pas me prendre la tête avec un mystère supplémentaire et décidai de démêler cette histoire.

"Alors, comment ça a été aujourd'hui, Brenny ?"

Dans la bouche de sa sœur, le surnom l'avait fait tiquer et j'espérais qu'il y réagirait encore. Bingo. Il tressaillit légèrement.

"Bien… Et toi ? Pas trop dur ?

- Ça va, expédiai-je. Et tu ne dis rien ? (il me regarda sans comprendre) _Brenny_. Tu n'aimes pas vraiment que ta sœur t'appelle comme ça, non ?

- Il sonne bien mieux dans ta bouche. Tu voulais me mettre de mauvaise humeur ou.. ?

- Non. Juste comprendre comment un surnom pouvait avoir ce pouvoir.

- C'est Kara, qui a ce "pouvoir". Elle m'appelle comme ça pour se foutre de moi. Parce que mon père m'appelait comme ça, et que j'étais le seul à avoir un surnom, ce qui soi-disant, faisait de moi son chouchou.

- Moi qui pensait que rien ni personne ne pouvait t'enlever ton beau sourire…"

Les coins de sa bouche se levèrent tristement. Et il se mit à me parler de sa famille. Il l'avait déjà fait mais de façon plus qu'expéditive comparé au long récit qu'il m'offrit, dépeignant chaque Urie avec précision, me laissant ressentir tout ce que lui éprouvait pour chacun d'eux. Jamais il ne m'avait parlé aussi longuement de lui. Jamais avec autant de cœur. Et je sentis que je pouvais enfin considérer qu'il était mon petit ami, l'homme avec qui je partagerai tout. Cela paraissait assez prématuré mais après tout, cette relation faisait fi des normes et des conventions…

Quand Brendon se tut, j'eus l'impression qu'il n'avait pas parlé plus de dix minutes. Son regard quitta le lointain où il s'était perdu pour se poser sur la table, en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le mien. Ses joues rosirent et il balbutia :

"Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter, t'aurais dû m'arrêter.

- Je n'en avais pas envie."

Ses yeux cherchèrent enfin les miens et je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Ce n'est qu'après que je réalisais que c'était, d'une certaine manière, la première fois que je prenais les devants d'une manière si spontanée. Brendon le nota aussi, et m'observa en silence, les yeux pétillants de joie. Je me sentis rougir, et, merveilleusement attentionné, il se leva pour débarrasser mon assiette depuis longtemps vide. Se faisant, il m'interrogea sur mes cours, ébranlant quelque peu l'intimité embarrassante qui s'était installée entre nous.

Toujours dans cet état d'esprit prévenant, Brendon remarqua bientôt que la fatigue m'accablait, et ce malgré l'excitation que me procurait sa présence. La fatigue d'un enfant le soir de noël, en somme. Un enfant qui aurait passé dix heures sur de l'éco-droit et cinq autres en management. Mon parfait amoureux me suggéra donc judicieusement –comme il l'aurait suggéré à ce type d'enfant- d'aller dormir.

Dormir. Merde. Dans ma folle impatience de revoir Brendon, j'avais oublié ce petit détail. _Dormir._ Il était impensable de laisser mon invité rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait jamais été clairement stipulé qu'il resterait ici, mais cela me paraissait évident tant l'éventualité de le voir repartir m'était insoutenable. Ceci dit… où allait-il dormir ? Hors de question de le laisser sur le canapé ou dans la baignoire, bien sûr. Au pire, il y avait le lit de Regan. Mais je le voulais près de moi. Tout en ayant des sueurs froides à la simple évocation d'une nuit entière à partager mon lit avec un autre homme, qui se trouvait être mon sexy petit ami. Lequel avait déjà dû partager toute une ribambelle de lit avec toute une ribambelle de beaux garçons. Et Dieu sait ce qu'ils y avaient fait !

_Merde._

"Shane, t'es sûr que ça va ?"

Il avait interrompu mon monologue intérieur avec une infinie douceur, mais ce fut pourtant d'un mouvement brusque et apeuré que je relevai la tête.

"Tu restes ici cette nuit, hein ?

- Oui, si c'est ce que tu veux, alors oui, bien sûr, il certifia d'une voix apaisante.

- Avec moi ?"

Il hocha à nouveau la tête, l'air indulgent, toujours comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. Cela ne calmait pas totalement mes craintes. Je me tordais les mains en cherchant les mots pour formuler convenablement ma prochaine question. Il me devança :

"Je ne te violerais pas pendant la nuit, Shane, garantit-il, devinant mon angoisse. Ce n'est pas que l'envie m'en manquerais, mais on va juste dormir, promis."

Enfin rasséréné, je soufflai un merci qui n'exprimait pas un dixième de ma gratitude mais qui parut lui suffire amplement. Je le conduisis à la salle de bain, le laissais là le temps de ranger sommairement mes affaires dans le salon, vérifier que mes draps étaient propres, et fermer la porte et les lumières. Je retournai ensuite à la salle de bain que mon invité était en train de quitter, pour me brosser les dents. Après un passage aux toilettes, je trouvai le courage d'entrer à nouveau dans ma chambre pour la nuit.

Brendon était debout près de mon lit, les yeux baissés sur son téléphone. En boxer. Juste en boxer. Nous étions en plein hiver, et si j'avais déjà remarqué que le froid ne semblait pas l'atteindre vu le peu de vêtement qu'il avait l'habitude de porter, je n'avais jamais pu voir son corps de cette façon. Il était fin, et pourtant ses abdos se dessinaient assez bien sur son torse. Ce dernier était par ailleurs glabre, à l'exception d'une ligne de poil partant de son nombril pour se perdre sous le seul bout de tissu qui cachait son intimité… qui vu d'ici n'avait rien d'anecdotique. Ses quatre autres membres étaient fins et musclés également. Et sans vouloir décidément passer pour un pervers, on pouvait dire… et bien, qu'il était irrésistiblement callipyge.

Cette vision me figea sur place une bonne douzaine de secondes.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il avait relevé la tête vers moi et sans faire attention à mon air imbécile, il me demanda de quel côté du lit j'avais l'habitude de dormir. Je me repris comme je pus et fis un geste qui englobait la totalité du matelas.

"A peu près par là… Choisis ta place, je t'en prie."

Il hocha la tête et se glissa sous les draps. Il reporta son attention à son portable, qu'il devait être en train d'éteindre, tandis que je retirai jean, pull et chaussettes. Gêné, j'éteignis la lumière et disparut sous la couette avant qu'il n'ait pu me détailler.

"T'as l'air fatigué, nota Brendon qui m'observait tout de même dans l'obscurité.

- Ça fait trois fois que tu me le dis, je vais finir par mal le prendre ! plaisantai-je.

- Non mais je veux dire vraiment. Pas fatigué une-bonne-nuit-de-sommeil-et-ça-ira-mieux. Fatigué genre t'as passé une semaine horrible qui donne envie de tout envoyer balader parce que même si demain est un autre jour, t'as l'impression de pas en voir le bout. Vraiment fatigué. Je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est un peu ça, avouai-je. Les fins de semaines sont assez horribles, à l'école. Surtout là qu'on a eut qu'une petite semaine de repos depuis le début de l'année. Les vacances de noël sont très attendues par tout le monde, et l'idée qu'il ne reste "que" une semaine de cours n'aide pas vraiment. Et ce n'est pas non plus de tout repos de se réveiller gay, avec tout ce que ça implique.

- Je suis désolé.

- Mais je suis content d'être avec toi, continuai-je sans ciller. Tu m'apaises. J'aurais passé une nuit affreuse si tu n'étais pas venu. Alors merci."

Il cella mes lèvres d'un baiser.

"Dis pas des trucs aussi craquants si tu veux que je tienne ma promesse de ne pas te toucher ! protesta-t-il.

- Mais je ne le veux pas."

Je me collai à lui pour qu'il me serre dans ses bras. Malgré son enivrante proximité, cela n'avait rien de très confortable. Mais la commodité faisait bien pâle figure face au bonheur de sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

"Bonne nuit Brenny, soufflai-je après un moment.

- Bonne nuit."

Il y eut un autre silence, un peu plus long.

"J'arrive pas à dormir, je suis plus fatigué."

Mon timbre gamin le fit rire doucement. Il bougea pour nous trouver une façon plus confortable de nous serrer l'un contre l'autre et me demanda si je voulais qu'il me raconte une histoire.

"Oui. L'histoire de la première fois que tu t'es retrouvé au lit avec un garçon."

C'était sorti tout seul, et je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux fut le plus surpris par cette demande. Cependant, c'était dit, et je comptais bien obtenir une réponse sincère. Ma détermination faillit flancher devant son mutisme, mais juste quand j'allais me rétracter nerveusement, après une minute de réflexion, Brendon commença son récit d'une voix douce. Nous passâmes plus d'une heure assez surréaliste où il me dit absolument tout ce que je voulais savoir sur ses expériences amoureuses et sexuelles. Dans l'intimité de la nuit, j'osai lui demander s'il pensait que nous aurions un jour ce genre de relation physique, si ça faisait aussi mal que ce que l'on disait, et si cela l'indisposait d'être dans un lit avec moi sans rien pouvoir faire de tel. Cette dernière question le fit rire un peu. J'avais soit disant des à priori étranges, à penser qu'un gay n'était qu'un obsédé incapable d'apprécier une nuit sans ambiguïté avec un garçon. Il était vrai que –comme il me le fit remarquer- s'il avait été une fille, après moins d'une semaine de relation, je n'aurais jamais pensé à coucher avec lui, même dans une situation pareille. C'est en réfléchissant à ce préjugé stupide que j'avais laissé échapper que je finis par m'endormir, dans les bras innocents de mon amoureux.

Le lendemain, nous nous offrîmes le luxe d'une grasse matinée.

Plus tard, Brendon me demanda ce que je voulais que nous fassions ce jour là. Je jetai un œil par la fenêtre.

"Aucune idée. Vu le temps, j'imagine qu'on est coincé ici. Ou on se fait un ciné. Il y a des films bien en ce moment ?

- Rien de très tentant, à ce que je sache.

- Alors sors le cluedo…"

Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin que je devinai n'avoir aucun lien avec ma plaisanterie dépitée.

"Au fond ça t'arrange bien qu'il pleuve, hein ?"

Je baissai les yeux, coupable. Son air mutin se mua immédiatement en panique.

"Merde, je suis désolé… Je comprends, je t'assure, j'aurais pas dû dire ça…

- Mais c'est vrai pourtant.

- C'est pas grave. Ça viendra. Un jour on se promènera main dans la main sous la pluie et on en aura rien à foutre de autres. J'attendrais. (Je réussi à sourire faiblement et il me caressa la joue. L'air espiègle, il ajouta :) Où tu le range, le cluedo ?"

Le soir venu, de nouveau rapprochés par la tranquillité de la nuit, je me serrai tout contre Brendon.

"Merci Brenny. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une journée où je pouvais ne rien faire. Me détendre pour de vrai. Rire. J'en avais besoin.

- Un plaisir, m'assura-t-il. Je te détend quand tu veux."

Je secouai la tête en souriant. Il semblait ne pas se rendre pas compte de tout ce que tout ça représentait pour moi. Les mots me manquant, je l'embrassais avec passion pour lui prouver à nouveau ma reconnaissance. Et ce fut le début de toute une longue nuit –qui empiéta sur une grande partie de la matinée- où caresses et baisers alternèrent avec de courts instants d'un sommeil sans rêves… Qui à besoin de rêver, quand il se retrouve dans les bras d'un si bel homme, avec sa bouche à portée de lèvres ?


	4. When they fix

"On n'est plus ensemble, Shane."

Je me figeai un instant. Pivotant lentement pour lui faire face à nouveau, je me mis à bafouiller : "Oui, bien sûr, je le sais…". Mon regard papillonnait. Nerveux et confus, je secouai la tête avec un rire bref avant de me détourner. Mon air désinvolte devait plus ressembler à un jeu d'acteur pathétique, digne des séries B des années 80. Je m'éloignai cependant d'un pas nonchalamment étudié. Maintenant que Brendon ne pouvait plus me voir, je laissai mon visage se décomposer à sa guise, jusqu'à devenir un masque de douleur. Oui, je le savais. Cela n'empêchait pas la souffrance de se l'entendre dire. Ni l'espoir que cela change. Mais le premier avait douloureusement heurté le second…

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais de nouveau dans le salon, brandissant fièrement l'album photo que j'étais parti chercher. Ne rien laisser paraître. Agir comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Sauver les apparences. J'aurais tout le temps de souffrir le martyre sans retenue quand il serait parti.

En attendant, mes talents de comédien s'étaient quelque peu affirmés. Il parut tout de même me jauger un instant. Je lui souris du mieux que je pus et lui désignai l'étiquette sur la tranche de l'album « 11/10 – 01/11 - Brendon » Après l'avoir déchiffré, il me lança un dernier regard pénétrant avant de se fendre d'un sourire et d'attraper l'album. Il tapota le canapé près de lui pour que je vienne m'y asseoir et ouvrit le précieux recueil sans attendre.

Il tournait lentement les pages, détaillant chaque image, se remémorant une foule d'anecdotes sur les occasions dans lesquelles chacune avait été prise. Mes souvenirs complétaient les siens. Ressasser tous ces bons moments me faisait presque oublié que ce temps était révolu. Au fil des pages, nous nous étions détendus puis rapprochés puis… il tourna un nouveau feuillet et je me raidis légèrement. Il ne se rendit compte de rien et m'interrogea, toujours plein d'entrain :

« C'était où, ça ?

- L'anniversaire du type de la fac, que tu connaissais à peine et où tu m'avais quand même traîné de force parce que ça allait être drôle, tu verras, rapportai-je.

- Ah ouiiii ! Et c'était drôle, d'ailleurs, non ? Pas comme je le pensais, mais il y avait tout un tas de gens bizarres, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Des gens bizarres et Sarah.

- Ah oui ! T'as une super mémoire, on lui avait même pas parlé, si ? Enfin ou trois fois rien. »

Son admiration candide et l'absence de réaction au nom de Sarah, comme si elle ne lui évoquait rien de très particulier, me frappèrent en plein cœur. Je ne savais pas bien si je devais être triste ou heureux.

« J'ai pas si bonne mémoire. C'est pour ça que je prends des photos. Si tu ne t'en souviens pas c'est que tu avais bu pour supporter un peu mieux l'ambiance. Ou pour ne pas être venu pour rien. Ou pour tuer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse poliment prendre congé… Ou un mélange des trois, je ne sais plus bien. Peu importe. En tous les cas tu n'as pas arrêté de t'excuser de m'avoir traîner ici, tu pensais pas que ça serait comme ça, etc, etc, etc. Moi ça me faisait plutôt rire. Et puis quand tu as vu Sarah la première fois, tu l'as montrée du doigt en disant que tu la trouvais jolie. Je t'ai signalé que tu étais gay, tu as rétorqué que tu avais dit qu'elle était belle, pas que tu voulais te la faire. Et je ne préfère pas te rappeler ce que tu as dit ensuite. Bref, tu n'arrêtais pas de la regarder, et de répéter combien tu la trouvais jolie. Moi, j'étais un peu jaloux. A un moment je me suis énervé, je t'ai dit d'aller la voir si elle t'envoûtait à ce point. Et tu y es allé. Tu es revenu en me disant qu'elle s'appelait Sarah, qu'elle était toujours aussi jolie de près, et vraiment charmante. Mais que la soirée craignait toujours autant, alors qu'on allait chercher notre hôte, le remercier, trouver un prétexte bidon pour les quitter si vite et filer se voir un film chez toi. On a trouvé le mec, il était en train de sniffer un truc pas net, il a vaguement essayé de nous retenir et puis on est partis. Tu m'as dit plus tard que ce type t'avais tenu la jambe vingt minutes, la semaine suivante quand tu l'avais croisé à la fac, pour te dire à quel point il était content qu'on soit passés, comme ça avait été génial après qu'on soit repartis, qu'on pourrait revenir la prochaine fois sans problème et bla, bla, bla. Et tu t'es encore excusé de m'avoir emmené là-bas, surtout qu'il était rare que je consente à m'afficher en public avec toi. Même si on était qu'amis, officiellement. D'ailleurs tu m'as avoué que tu te souvenais à peine de la soirée. Que tu ne te souvenais clairement qu'à partir du moment où on était sortis et ce qu'on avait fait ensuite. A savoir : se montrer ensemble pour la première fois en tant que couple. Même si ça n'était pas devant des gens qu'on connaissait, on était à l'air libre, on se tenait la main, et c'était une avancée notable. Bref, c'était la première fois qu'on voyait Sarah, et c'est plus ou moins normal si je m'en souviens mieux que toi. »

Brendon se concentra un moment, sourcils légèrement froncés, avant d'hausser les épaules et de conclure qu'il devait en effet en tenir une bonne ce soir-là, car il ne parvenait toujours pas à se rappeler grand-chose. Pas plus perturbé que ça, il reporta son attention sur la photo suivante, tout content de se souvenir de cette occasion-ci.

Il sembla oublier bien vite cette histoire, mais je restai sur mes gardes. Je savais qu'à la fin de l'album se trouvaient plusieurs clichés de la période où Sarah et Brendon s'étaient revus, après s'être découverts des amis communs. Quand nous y fûmes arrivés, je lâchai, l'air de rien : « Au fait, comment ça va avec Sarah ? » Les prunelles brunes de mon ex-amour vinrent figer les miennes. Il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose pouvant lui faire penser que ma question était une sorte de plaisanterie douteuse. J'aurais presque pu croire qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, et pourtant j'avais vu ce matin encore qu'elle lui avait posté un petit cœur ridicule sur son mur Facebook.

« Quoi ? Il y a un problème avec elle ?

- Non, tout va bien.

- Quelle passion dans ta voix, ironisai-je, c'est effrayant comme tu as l'air sincère.

- Je t'emmerde, il y a juste rien de spécial à raconter, assura-t-il en souriant.

- Tu m'en diras tant… répliquai-je, l'air innocent, sans y croire une seconde.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux pas m'en parler, mais d'accord, tout va bien, vous filez le parfait amour, et tu es infiniment heureux avec elle.

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais parler de ma copine à mon ex ?

- Mais pourquoi pas ? On est amis, non ? Parce que si c'était des conneries tout tes « je suis vraiment désolé, t'as rien fait de mal, j'espère qu'on pourra rester amis, t'es quelqu'un de formidable » et que tu te forces à être ici, alors casse-toi, je te foutrais la paix. Mais si tu ne disais pas ça juste pour la forme, si notre amitié a du sens pour toi, je vois vraiment pas pourquoi on ne parlerait pas d'elle au même titre que de n'importe quoi d'autre. On n'est plus ensemble, c'est toi qui l'as dit tout à l'heure, non ? Depuis des mois. Alors si on a encore des inhibitions à ce stade, ça sert à rien qu'on continue à faire semblant.

- On ne pourra jamais être tout à fait des amis comme les autres, Shane. Et puis oublie ça, j'ai juste pas envie d'en parler. Surtout pas à toi, sobre, et dans un moment pareil. »

Je me levai et revint une minute plus tard avec un pack de bières fraîches. Il sourit, à demi exaspéré par ma ténacité mais pris une bouteille sans se faire prier. Je cherchais à toute vitesse quelque chose à dire pour ne pas laisser un silence gênant s'installer entre nous, mais il me devança en réclamant d'autres photos. Peu importait lesquels. Je lui ramenais quelques albums parmi mes préférés. Il les feuilleta sans un mot, lentement, en sirotant sa bière. Sans quitter les pages de yeux, il me demanda bientôt si je mitraillais toujours autant, si je retouchais les photos, etc. Mes réponses entraînaient d'autres questions, et je luttais pour ne pas fondre devant son enthousiasme ingénu et pour ne pas me laisser aller à l'intime douceur ambiante, à la sensation que le monde s'arrêtait aux confins de ce salon.

« J'avais presque oublié à quel point tu étais doué en tout cas, finit-il par murmurer.

- Merci.

- Tu pourrais en vivre, si tu voulais.

- Tu penses ?

- C'est sûr. Ca te plairait ? Etre exposé dans des galeries, ou être photographe de presse, ou de mariage, n'importe quoi.

- Ca me plairait peut-être, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire. Je ne vois pas les choses en si grand. Et je ne me suis pas emmerdé dans mes études si longtemps pour abandonner aussi complètement. Mon rêve ça serait plus de devenir encore meilleur, de pouvoir prendre toujours autant de photos, de ne jamais cesser d'aimer ça, et puis de mettre assez d'argent de côté pour m'offrir un appareil à pellicule, à l'ancienne, et me faire une chambre noir où je pourrais développer moi-même mes photos… Oui, ça ce serait vraiment bien.

- T'es beau quand t'es passionné Shane.

- Pff. A ton tour de faire des confidences ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avec Sarah, au lieu de raconter des conneries.

- C'est pas des conneries, et je suis encore beaucoup trop lucide. »

Je soupirai profondément. Je posai devant lui une bouteille de vieux whisky.

« Alors on va passer aux choses sérieuses, tu l'auras voulu.

- Arrête, je vais raconter n'importe quoi si tu me fais boire ça.

- C'est bien ce que j'espère. »

Il secoua la tête, déterminé. Je lui lançai un regard de chien battu, suppliant. Il rit un peu en assurant que ça ne marchait plus avec lui. J'accentuais encore un peu la détresse dans mes yeux. Il me regardait comme s'il se moquait de ma vaine obstination.

« Je t'assure que t'as pas vraiment envie de ça…

- Brendon… je geins sans sourciller, toujours plus implorant.

- Arrête ça !

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu vas céder, Brenny, alors vas-y maintenant.

- Je te déteste ! il s'exclama en éclatant de rire devant mon sérieux soudain.

- Allez, explique tout à tonton Shane."

Il pris la bouteille et but deux longues gorgées du brûlant breuvage. Puis il consentit enfin à satisfaire ma curiosité : oui, même si sa réaction au fait que je lui demandais de me parler de sa relation avec elle était en premier lieu due à la surprise de me voir m'intéresser à quelque chose qu'il pensait tabou, ça n'allait pas si bien que ça entre eux. Elle ne se rendait compte de rien, mais il avait l'impression que leur relation avait changé, et d'une manière qu'il ne trouvait pas particulièrement agréable. Il se surprenait parfois à la trouver trop collante, elle l'exaspérait sans rien faire de plus ou de moins que d'habitude… Il craignait de ne plus vraiment l'aimer. Passé les premiers émois de la nouveauté, il se demandait même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti de l'amour pour elle. Les hommes lui manquaient. Mais parfois, elle lui souriait, et tous ses doutes s'envolaient. Il ne comprenait plus rien, ne savait plus quoi penser, et se demandait s'il ne devait pas s'éloigner de tout un moment, pour pouvoir prendre du recul et trouver ce qui comptait réellement pour lui. Ou du moins si Sarah comptait vraiment pour lui, en tant que petite amie.

"Comme je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal en commençant à sortir avec elle, je pensais que c'était encore pas un truc à aborder avec toi, ajouta-t-il pour s'éloigner un peu du sujet. Je suis content si tu as réussi à me pardonner au moins assez pour en parler."

J'hochai vaguement la tête, gêné, sans oser avouer que ma curiosité sur l'heur de son couple était plus liée à l'espoir de le voir répondre non qu'au désir de m'assurer que oui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache, je devais donc prendre sur moi pour essayer de le soutenir comme je pouvais, même si l'idée de le faire retomber dans les bras de cette fille me rebutait totalement.

"T'es pas obligé tu sais, assura-t-il avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit.

- De quoi ?

- De me réconforter. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement Sarah. Et puis il n'y a rien à dire de toute façon, il faut juste que je me mette au clair avec moi-même."

Je le regardais sans toujours trouver quoi dire. Il me sourit gentiment et tourna négligemment quelques pages de l'album qui se trouvait devant lui. En colère contre moi-même sans savoir exactement pourquoi, je saisis le whisky pour en faire descendre de longs traits au fond de ma gorge sèche. Brendon m'imita tout de suite après, et, toujours aussi bon parleur, trouva un nouveau sujet de conversation tout à fait anodin pour éviter que le silence ne s'installe.

Nous sommes restés là longtemps, lui assis par terre, moi sur le canapé, sans vraiment se regarder, mais en discutant et buvant avec complicité. Si j'avais eu le courage d'y réfléchir, j'aurais trouvé étrange et malsain ces constants changements d'ambiance. Tantôt d'une distance respectueuse, tantôt d'une chaleur ambiguë. Si je n'avais pas eu peur de ce constat, j'y aurais réfléchi. Mais il était bien plus agréable de se complaire dans cette atmosphère rassurante… le temps qu'elle durerait.

Et elle dura. Quand nous fûmes à court de mots -et de whisky- ce fut un silence confortable qui s'installa. Brendon le brisa d'un rire. Le genre de rire que seul une personne totalement ivre pourrait produire ainsi, sans raison. Riant à mon tour, je lui demandai ce qu'il se passait.

"Je voulais te proposer qu'on aille se coucher, sauf que je viens de me rendre compte que je suis incapable de me lever."

Et de hoqueter de nouveau, hilare. Je dois avouer que, passablement éméché également, je fut pris à mon tour d'un fou rire incontrôlable qui me fit glisser du canapé pour finir étaler par terre près de lui. Une fois calmé, je me relevai et assurai à mon ami que j'étais bien assez fort pour le porter jusqu'à mon lit. Je passai un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre sous ses aisselles. Une force sortie de nulle part me permis de le soulever. Il s'accrocha à mon cou, riant toujours, et je titubai jusqu'à ma chambre. En voulant le déposer délicatement sur le lit, je perdis l'équilibre et m'écroulai sur lui. J'effectuai un difficile calcul de situation pour trouver comment me démêler de cette affaire et parvins à me retrouver avec un bras de chaque côté de ses épaules, mon visage planant à quelques centimètres du sien. Il cessa de rire. Je sentis sa main sur mon bras, puis ma joue, mon oreille… Elle vint ensuite se poser avec douceur sur ma nuque pour me faire pencher la tête jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres s'effleurent à leur tour.

L'alcool embrumait mon esprit, mais mes muscles réagir très bien à l'empressement de Brendon qui m'attira de manière à m'embrasser sans retenue. Il me retira mon t-shirt et m'allongea sur le dos. A califourchon sur moi, il se délesta également d'un peu de vêtements et déposa quelques baisers au creux de mon cou… avant de s'endormir. Privé de toute capacités physiques et mentales efficaces, je sombrai à mon tour dans un profond sommeil.

Je me réveillai avec un mal de crâne monstrueux. Je mis un moment à constater que j'étais seul. Il me fallut un temps plus long encore pour me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Enfin, plus exactement, peu avant l'aube, il y avait six ou sept heures. Je parvins avec peine à m'extirper du lit pour aller me chercher une aspirine. Ou plutôt deux. Et je luttai contre l'envie d'en prendre cinq. Ce qui aurait été plus pour faire taire la voix qui répétait, sadique : "ben, il est où Brenny ? Il est parti !" que pour maîtriser ma gueule de bois qui n'était finalement pas si carabinée. Je fis le tour de l'appartement sans y croire. Vide. Je m'écroulai par terre, épuisé. Je dormis deux heures, pris une douche et rangeai le salon pour effacer toute trace de la soirée de la veille.

Toute cette histoire me dégoûtait. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. J'étais même trop hébété et écoeuré pour avoir envie de pleurer. Mais cette constatation pathétique pourrait bien changer la donne, paradoxalement.

Cela faisait huit mois qu'il était parti. Il me l'avait annoncé pratiquement la veille de son départ. C'était la veille du mien, en fait. Je devais partir une semaine en vacances chez mes parents, et il était passé me dire au revoir. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agissait de ce genre d'adieu. Il partait pour un semestre à l'autre bout du pays. Et il préférait qu'on ne tente pas d'avoir une relation à distance. Il m'avait anéanti en dix secondes. Il avait ensuite assuré qu'il était désolé, qu'il espérait qu'on serait toujours amis, qu'on pourrait se revoir, etc. Il avait l'air sincère. On aurait pu croire qu'il souffrait autant que moi de cette décision. C'était stupide pourtant, car dans ce cas il ne l'aurait jamais prise. Il m'avait embrassé une dernière fois avec tendresse, et était parti. Je ne l'avais jamais revu depuis. Il avait déménagé juste avant que je ne rentre de vacances. Il ne revenait pratiquement jamais, et pas une fois il n'était passé me voir. Pris par le temps ou prévenant au dernier moment, à chaque fois quand moi je ne pouvais pas le voir pour une raison ou une autre. Au début, j'étais passé par la phase de déni et -après quelques jours de digestion- avais continué à lui parler -presque- comme lorsque nous étions encore ensemble. Moins d'un mois après son départ, il commençait à fréquenter Sarah. Lui. Le gay de l'histoire. Il l'avait revu une ou deux fois avant son départ, mais seulement en soirées ou autres occasions particulière. Il l'avait retrouvé là-bas, par hasard. Ils étaient devenus amis, et puis progressivement un peu plus. J'eus un mal fou à faire croire que je l'acceptais, que cela ne me touchais pas. Et pourtant il n'était pas dupe, mais faisait plus ou moins semblant de l'être, pour ne pas me rendre les choses plus difficiles. Comportement qui ne m'aidait pas à me détourner de lui. Après tous ces jours, ces semaines, ces mois sans lui, j'étais toujours aussi épris. D'un homme. D'un gay qui prenait du bon temps depuis plus de six mois avec une fille. Les sentiments, quelle connerie…

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était prévu qu'on se revoit enfin. C'était déjà la fin de l'été, je rêvais de ces retrouvailles depuis des lustres. J'avais imaginé un million de scénarios à cette occasion. Bien sûr, celui qui s'était réalisé n'en faisait pas parti. Et je me retrouvais de nouveau à ne plus savoir comment réagir. J'étais fatigué de tout ça, j'avais presque envie de rayer ce garçon de ma vie… Presque, mais c'était bien au-dessus de mes forces.

J'aurais passé le reste de ma journée à somnoler devant la télé, le cerveau embrumé de ces réflexions, si on n'avait pas frappé à la porte. Brendon.

"J'ai déconné pas vrai ?

- Jusque là on est d'accord, ouais.

- Il y a un moment où on ne le sera plus ?

- Quand il s'agira de savoir à quel moment tu as déconné.

- A quel moment j'ai déconné, selon toi ?"

Je secouai la tête avec un sourire triste.

"Je pense que tu le sais très bien, même si ça t'embête de te l'avouer.

- Shane… Est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins en parler ?"

Je m'effaçai à regret pour le laisser entrer. M'efforçant de maîtriser la rancune qui montait en moi, je lui proposai poliment de s'asseoir, et posai une tasse de café devant lui. Gêné, il évitait mon regard. Ca ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, et ça m'inquiétait un peu. Mais je devais rester ferme, et attendis donc qu'il commence à parler.

"Shane, je te demande pardon.

- Ca je veux bien le croire, mais à propos de quoi ?

- De tout ce que j'ai pu faire qui t'ait blessé."

Je soupirai. Il esquivait encore. Il sembla se rendre compte que cela m'agaçait :

"On a plus rien à perdre pas vrai ? On est allé trop loin pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors je vais être totalement honnête avec toi, sur pas mal de chose. Mais j'aimerais que tu me promettes de faire la même chose après moi, d'accord ?"

Je faillis refuser, mais quelque chose dans son air me fit presque perdre la froideur que j'éprouvais à son égard quelques secondes auparavant. Je promis du bout des lèvres. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança, les yeux baissés sur ses doigts qui jouaient nerveusement avec un morceau de sucre.

"Je sais pas par où commencer… Je… Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, que j'ai réalisé que j'étais à moitié à poil, allongé sur toi, je me suis dit que j'avais déconné grave en t'embrassant hier. Je t'ai vu, tout endormi, adorable, et j'ai flippé. Je savais absolument pas comment je pourrais te regarder en face après ça, comment je pourrais me justifier ou… Alors je suis parti. Et plus la journée avançait, plus j'y pensais, et plus je me disais que je n'aurais pas pu trouver plus débile comme réaction. Mais j'ai très longtemps hésité avant de revenir sonner ici. Je ne voulais pas te faire encore plus de mal. J'ai pensé que peut être que je pourrais disparaître de ta vie et que ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde. Mais le problème c'est que j'ai envie de toi dans ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Là où j'ai déconné c'est en partant. On est d'accord, finalement, non ? J'aurais jamais dû. Et je comprendrais que tu dises que c'est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard, mais il faut que tu saches… Que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment oublié. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais oublié le temps où on était ensemble. Et je l'ai pas mal regretté. Je sais que c'est moi qui suis parti, mais j'avais peur que ça ne soit que plus compliqué encore. Je pensais… Je pensais que nos sentiments étaient totalement asymétriques. Je prenais ta timidité, ta réserve… Ton hétérosexualité, en fait, pour une bonne excuse qui t'aurais permis de faire semblant d'avoir des sentiments pour moi en étant en réalité assez détaché… J'avais tellement peur de souffrir en faisant tout pour que notre relation marche pendant que tu prenais du bon temps avec toutes les filles de la ville… J'ai été stupide. Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard. Et il y a eu Sarah. Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. Je ne connaissais pas ce genre d'amour. J'ai cru que c'était peut être parce que c'était "le véritable" comme dans les films. J'étais décidément un vrai con, souffla-t-il en riant à moitié. Mais je ne me cherche pas d'excuses. Ce que je t'ai avoué sur elle hier était vrai aussi. Au fur et à mesure, j'ai réussi à me raisonner, à considérer que toi et moi c'était du passé, que c'était trop tard, et je me suis entièrement donné à elle… Mais ces derniers temps ça ne va plus vraiment. Plus de magie, je ne sais pas… Enfin voilà, c'est à peu près ce que je voulais te dire. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suppose que je peux même pas imaginer à quel point je t'ai fait du mal ces six derniers mois, et même les deux d'avant, ni à quel point je t'en fais encore en déballant tout ça, mais… Mais j'espère que tu comprends pourquoi je trouve qu'il est important que je te le dise. Alors maintenant si tu veux me frapper, m'engueuler, me foutre dehors, plus jamais me voir, je comprendrais. Mais même si c'est dur et si c'est dégueulasse de ma part de te l'avoir fait promettre avant, je voudrais vraiment avoir ta version, franche et entière, de toute cette histoire.

- C'est vrai que je serais assez tenté de te foutre ma main dans la gueule…"

Une fois lancé, il avait déballé toute sa tirade en me regardant bien en face, mais cette remarque lui fit à nouveau baisser la tête honteusement. Les joues rouges, il bafouilla de nouvelles excuses.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense…

- Bien sûr que non, Shane. Tu n'es pas aussi facile à décrypter que tu sembles croire. Ou je ne suis pas assez bon traducteur. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses. Et quand bien même, je voudrais l'entendre de ta bouche et ne pas avoir à faire des suppositions.

- Pourtant tu as toujours eu l'air de très bien me comprendre.

- J'ai besoin de certitudes, Shane. S'il te plaît.

- J'en voudrais aussi. Jusqu'à hier, j'étais persuadé que je ne pouvais me sentir bien qu'avec toi. Qu'avec toi vraiment dans ma vie, comme avant… Et puis depuis ce matin, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. C'est avec toi que j'ai été le plus heureux. C'est aussi toi qui m'a fait le plus de mal, en partant sans prévenir. Mais malgré ça je continuais à penser que si tu revenais, quand bien même je devrais attendre dix ans, je serais toujours prêt à tout oublier et à te sauter dans les bras, plein de reconnaissance. Mais je sais plus. Parce que je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu partes encore une fois. J'aurais sans arrêt peur que tu ne me laisses à nouveau. Ou pire, que tu restes avec moi par pitié mais que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment. C'est complètement con, je ne me comprends pas moi-même, je veux dire, ça fait des mois que je ne rêve que de ça, que tu reviennes, que tu m'embrasses, et je me surprends à te détester pour l'avoir fait. Et je te haïrais encore plus si tu partais maintenant sans rien de plus. Ce qui ne t'aides absolument pas. Comme quoi être sincère ça ne nous avance pas toujours beaucoup. Je suis désolé.

- Tu veux que je te laisse y réfléchir ?

- J'en sais rien. Je n'arrive jamais à penser la même chose quand je t'ai en face de moi, ou même quand on parlait par messages, et quand je suis seul avec mes réflexions. Je prends des résolutions qui partent en fumée à la seconde même ou tu regardes dans ma direction.

- Dis moi ce que je peux faire. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour me racheter. Pour être avec toi à nouveau.

- Brendon, c'est ridicule, tu sors toujours avec Sarah.

- Plus pour longtemps. Dès que je la reverrai, je lui expliquerai.

- Mais tu veux t'assurer que tu ne le fais pas pour rien en m'en parlant d'abord ?

- Non, , je ne resterais pas avec une fille en ayant des sentiments pour un autre, même si tu décidais que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voie, qu'on se parle.

- Je serais incapable de te dégager de ma vie comme ça. J'aimerais pouvoir. Parce qu'il s'est passé beaucoup trop de temps, beaucoup trop de choses pour qu'on puisse recommencer notre histoire où on l'avait laissée. Où tu l'avais abandonnée. Et je supporte de plus en plus mal la situation actuelle. Je n'arrive pas à trouver de solution satisfaisante. Elles sont toutes aussi douloureuses les unes que les autres."

Brendon baissa à nouveau la tête, comme si chacune de mes paroles était une accusation qui lui transperçait le cœur.

"Peut-être… hésita-t-il en me regardant timidement, peut être que plutôt que reprendre là où on s'était arrêté, on pourrait tout recommencer depuis le début ?"

Je l'observais en silence un moment. Tendu, il attendait ma réaction, incapable de la lire sur mon visage impassible. Tout recommencer… Cela faisait si longtemps que l'on se connaissait, j'avais tant l'impression de le connaître, que l'idée ne m'avait pas effleuré une seconde.

"Tu penses qu'on serait capables de faire ça ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. La question est de savoir si tu aurais envie d'essayer.

- J'aimerais et en même temps j'aurais peur que ça ne marche pas. Que ça ne fasse qu'empirer les choses. Je suis devenue une vraie tapette, j'ai peur de souffrir tout le temps. En fait c'est en me quittant que tu m'as rendu gay."

Il sourit avec moi.

"Peut-être que ça marcherait mieux si on réessayait, alors. Si cette fois on était tous les deux gays, je veux dire.

- Tu l'es encore, toi ?

- Définitivement.

- Ne le dit pas aussi brusquement à Sarah."

Nous rîmes doucement, comme si trop détendre l'atmosphère d'un seul coup pouvait briser toute cette harmonie qui réchauffait doucement la pièce, et détendait nos muscles.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te donner de certitudes plus concrètes, mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je ferais absolument tout pour que ça marche, si tu décidais de m'accorder cette deuxième chance. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer la main.

- Tu n'as pas une impression de déjà vu ?"

Il me fit comprendre que non.

"On dirait la conversation qu'on a eu quand tu as voulu me convaincre de sortir avec toi, la première fois.

- La première fois ?

- Oui, enfin la première fois où tu as sérieusement essayé.

- Comment ça s'était fini ?

- Je t'avais embrassé.

- Et tu tomberais deux fois entre les mêmes filets ?

- J'en serais capable.

- Je t'en supplie, Shane, donne-moi une réponse, tu vas me rendre dingue…"

Une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front. Il me regardait dans les yeux, l'air torturé, comme s'il pouvait éclater en larmes, se mettre à rire, ou s'enfuir en courant d'un instant à l'autre. Je soutins son regard jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir retenir un sourire en coin. Chacun son tour, Brendon, tu m'as fait languir ainsi durant des mois…

"Bonsoir, moi c'est Shane. Et vous ?"


	5. When they conclude

"Oui, c'est là, t'y es…"

Brendon intensifia ses mouvements.

"Ca fait du bien ?"

Pour toute réponse, je lâchai un profond gémissement de satisfaction.

"Tu sais qu'hors contexte ça peut paraître assez ambigu ce que t'es en train de faire."

Je ris et, pour cacher ma confusion un peu plus, simulai un orgasme. Brendon éclata de rire avec moi. En réalité, s'il était certes assis à califourchon sur mes fesses, ce n'était que pour mieux masser mon dos, meurtri par les allers-retours dans les escaliers de mon immeuble, les bras chargés des lourds cartons de Regan, qui déménageait chez Justin, son amoureux. Le mien était donc tout naturellement en train de me soigner, après une éprouvante journée de labeur à laquelle il avait réussi à se dérober en aidant plutôt son père.

Je dois avouer qu'à ce moment précis, ses mains fortes et fraîches sur ma peau faisaient que je n'avais pas de mal à le lui pardonner… Et je n'avais pas été fâché non plus qu'il n'assiste pas aux sous-entendus perfides de ma chère amie qui n'avait pas raté une occasion de souligner que je serais bien seul ici tout seul, qu'assumer l'entièreté du loyer serait bien vite compliqué, et que le mieux serait de ne pas prendre n'importe qui comme nouveau colocataire, mais tenter de vivre avec quelqu'un à sa hauteur, qui ne pouvait donc qu'être quelqu'un que j'aimais plus que tout, et qu'elle ne voyait qu'une personne qui était susceptible de convenir. Je lui assurais inlassablement qu'elle était irremplaçable, et que je finirais certainement par me contenter de me trouver un autre appartement. Justin venait à mon secours, par solidarité masculine, en se débrouillant pour la distraire de mon cas, mais nous avions beau faire, le répit était toujours de courte durée avant qu'elle ne revienne à la charge. On était bien loin de sa réaction quand elle avait revu Brendon pour la première fois, après que l'on se soit remis ensemble… Elle avait failli le frapper. Pour la forme, bien sûr. Il n'empêche qu'elle l'avait regardé d'un mauvais œil pendant des semaines avant de lui faire à nouveau confiance. Il faut dire que c'est elle qui m'avait ramassé à la petite cuillère à chaque nouvelle crise les mois précédents.

"En parlant de ça… repris Brendon. Tu dois être en manque, non ? Ca fait combien de temps que t'as pas…? Tu sais.

- On parlait de ça ?"

Cette fois-ci, la gêne transparaissait bien trop dans ma voix pour que je puisse m'en tirer en plaisantant.

"Allez, fais pas ton timide, tu peux me le dire. Je me suis toujours demandé si tu fréquentais des filles quand j'étais avec Sarah. Enfin fréquenter… Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois surtout que tu peux toujours rêver pour que je réponde à tes questions.

- Oh, allez, de quoi t'as peur ?

- De rien, je n'ai juste aucune envie de parler de ça avec toi. Surtout pas à moitié à poil, à 18h, en pleine possession de mes capacités de raisonnement, et… avec toi !

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui te gêne. On est ensemble depuis un moment, on peut bien parler de sexe, non ?

- Non.

- Très bien… Alors on pourrait peut-être se contenter de le faire ?

- Brendon, t'es lourd."

Il retira ses mains qui n'avaient tout ce temps pas cessées de me dorloter, et descendit de mon dos. Il s'allongea près de moi et j'enfonçai un peu plus mon visage dans l'oreiller, pour qu'il ne puisse pas me détailler.

"Shane…

- Je veux pas coucher avec toi.

- Ca fait plaisir, je te remercie…

- Je ne suis pas encore assez gay. Change de sujet immédiatement ou vas-t'en, mais ça je ne peux pas."

Il y eu un long silence durant lequel j'osai à peine respirer. Je sentis ensuite les lèvres de Brendon dans mes cheveux, et l'entendis partir sans un mot de plus.

Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

J'adorais les soirées comme celle-là. Je travaillais à mes notes de synthèse sur mon ordinateur, posé sur les jambes de Brendon qui lisait un bouquin, révisait un cours ou envoyait des mails sur son téléphone. Juste lui et moi dans ce grand appartement silencieux. Un petit morceau du bonheur parfait.

Ce soir-là, je n'entendais pas le bruissement apaisant des pages que Brendon tournait. Il avait pourtant sorti un livre de son sac avant de s'installer… Le silence était total, et je sentais son regard posé sur moi.

"Ca raconte quoi ? demandai-je sans lever les yeux de mon écran.

- C'est un mec qui tombe amoureux. D'un garçon absolument magnifique qui travaille sur son ordinateur et qui ne le regarde pas une seconde.

- Ca semble mal parti pour lui. Ca va bien finir, tu crois ?

- J'espère."

Je finis de taper ma phrase et tournai la tête vers lui. Il m'observait en souriant, son livre gisant sur son torse, ouvert à la première page. Je lui rendis son sourire en secouant la tête.

"En même temps il s'en fout, il pourrait passer sa vie à ne faire rien d'autre que le regarder. Faut dire qu'il est vraiment très beau, cet inconnu.

- Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre…

- Quoi ?"

Je ris à nouveau devant sa fausse innocence et me remis à travailler. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se redressa, embrassa ma joue et s'installa plus confortablement pour finalement ouvrir son livre.

Nous restâmes ainsi environ une heure avant que je n'éteigne mon ordinateur, ne trouvant pas le courage de relire dès à présent le document auquel je venais d'apposer un point final. Je posai l'appareil sur la table et vins me blottir dans les bras de Brendon qui lisait toujours. Je somnolai déjà à moitié quand il finit son chapitre, ferma son livre et me serra un peu plus contre lui.

"Je suis désolé Brendon, murmurai-je.

- De quoi ?

- De ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour. Tu sais.

- Oh. C'est rien.

- Tu dis toujours ça. Rien n'est jamais grave. On fait toujours comme je veux.

- C'est une mauvaise chose ?

- Ca dépend.

- La prochaine fois que tu me demandes quelque chose, je refuserai.

- Alors ne reste pas ici ce soir."

Il nous fallut encore dix minutes avant de trouver le courage de nous lever pour nous affaler dans mon lit. Une fois calés au mieux l'un contre l'autre, je n'avais, comme d'habitude, plus aucune envie de dormir.

"Brenny ?

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi ton genre de mec ?

- J'ai pas de genre particulier…

- Tout le monde à un genre particulier. Ou au moins un genre qu'il n'aime pas.

- Je n'aime pas les folles. Ni les mecs trop excentriques, dans quelque sens que ce soit. Mais sinon physiquement j'aime les blonds, les bruns, les grands, les gros, peu importe. Le tout est qu'ils aient un truc pas comme les autres. N'importe quoi, quelque chose que tout le monde remarque dès le premier instant ou le genre de détail sur lequel on n'arrive pas tout de suite à mettre le doigt, mais quelque chose d'atypique. Et toi ?

- Moi je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes.

- Ah exact. C'est quoi ton genre de fille alors ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Pourquoi tu voulais savoir pour moi ?

- Pour savoir pourquoi je te plaisais. Au début je veux dire. Avant que tu saches à quel point je suis un homme exceptionnel.

- Shane ?

- Oui, mes chevilles vont très bien je te remercie.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es le genre de mec qui ne se trouve pas beau ?

- Je suis le genre de mec qui ne se trouve pas beau. Précisément parce que je ne le suis pas. Je suis… ordinaire.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Tu as des yeux en état de marche, à ce que je sache, je pourrais difficilement te mentir sur ce genre de truc.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Oui.

- Tu es magnifique Shane. Et tu ne ressembles à personne d'autre. Ne dis plus jamais que tu es ordinaire. Tu fais partie de ceux qui ont un truc insaisissable, unique. Moi je te trouve très beau.

- C'est toi qui es très beau. Et si même un homme qui n'aime pas les hommes peut le voir, c'est que c'est beaucoup plus irréfutable ton adorable tentative pour me faire croire que je suis beau. On dira que je t'ai plu parce que tu as su voir que j'étais une personne d'une intelligence et d'une finesse supérieur. Point. Je n'admettrai aucune dénégation, alors fin de la discussion.

- Parce que tu crois que ça m'a fait oublier ma question ?

- Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Pour que je sache de qui me méfier.

- Pff. De personne. Mais soit. J'aime bien les filles… qui sont fragiles. Enfin des filles plutôt petites, menues, du genre… ouais, que je pourrais protéger.

- Je note. Ca ne va pas être facile à éviter, tu ne veux pas aimer les grandes brutes plutôt ? On n'aurait qu'à fuir les clubs de boxe, de roller derby et…"

Je l'embrassai pour le faire taire.

"Idiot, t'as rien à craindre de personne. Je suis un pathétique petit homosexuel chétif, maintenant, je ne regarde personne d'autre que toi depuis près d'un an.

- Vraiment ? Même quand j'étais parti ?

- Même. Et je te prierai de ne pas réfléchir à la portée de cet aveu.

- Trop tard.

- Rappelle-moi d'arrêter de te dire des trucs, la prochaine fois."

Je le sentis sourire, et il se rapprocha un peu de moi comme pour se faire pardonner.

"Bonne nuit Brenny.

- Bonne nuit."

"Il faut vraiment que tu viennes habiter ici ?"

Il avait bougonné ça avec l'air d'un enfant de six ans qui demanderait s'il était vraiment obligé de manger ses légumes. Ca le rendait tellement adorable que je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser, au beau milieu de ma toute nouvelle rue. Cela parut lui redonner un peu le sourire, mais il n'en oubliait pas sa déception pour autant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a cet appartement ? Tu l'adorais quand je t'ai montré les photos.

- Je l'aime plus.

- J'ai cru comprendre… Pourrait-on en avoir une critique plus détaillée ou on va se contenter de l'opinion bornée d'un enfant capricieux ?"

Il m'observa en se mordillant la lèvre, semblant jauger si la vérité m'exaspérerait ou non. Il décida visiblement qu'il n'était pas trop risqué de tenter le coup.

"Il est loin de chez moi, on va se voir moins souvent.

- Ah. J'avais pas vu ça comme ça.

- Ouais, je sais, tu avais pensé d'abord au fait qu'il est plus près de ton école. Moi tu t'en fiche au fond, bougonna-t-il.

- Pas du tout. J'avais juste pensé que ça serait une bonne excuse pour que tu restes plus longtemps à chaque fois que tu viendrais.

- C'est trop mignon ça ! s'exclama-t-il, tout heureux. Mais tu es sûr qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions ?

- On a déjà eu cette discussion des millions de fois, Brendon, oui j'en suis sûr. A partir du moment où je ne peux pas continuer à faire payer un loyer aussi élevé à mes parents, où je ne peux pas les aider à payer, et que tu refuses que je prenne un colocataire, il n'y a pas de solutions, car _non_, Regan ne reviendra pas, et _non_, tu ne feras pas payer à ton père une chambre à dix minutes de chez toi et que tu n'utiliseras pas étant donné que tu seras toujours fourré dans la mienne. Je vais emménager dans cet appartement. Et maintenant on arrive alors sois sage."

Je l'embrassai et sonnai à l'interphone.

Le samedi suivant, Brendon, Regan et Justin étaient réunis à l'aube -10h15- pour charger les meubles restants et les cartons dans la camionnette du père de mon cher et tendre. En quelques heures, tout était entassé en vrac dans mon nouveau chez-moi que nous inaugurâmes en commandant un déjeuner chez sushi shop. L'après-midi fila à toute vitesse. Bientôt, l'appartement ressembla à un lieu habitable, et même habité.

J'accompagnai Brendon qui ramenait le fourgon à son père, alors que le deuxième couple regagnait leur nid d'amour, non sans un dernier clin d'œil totalement déplacé.

Je remerciai chaleureusement Mr Urie qui leva les yeux au ciel.

"Si on ne rend même plus service au copain de son fils, maintenant, c'est que le monde devient vraiment fou… J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas laissé tout porter ! C'est le spécialiste, il se précipite toujours sur les cageots de bégonias et il laisse le plus lourd à son vieux père !

- Non, cette fois il a pas mal participé, je ris.

- Enfin s'il n'y avait pas eu Regan… avança l'intéressé.

- Et ça se prétend un homme ! Tout se perd mes pauvres enfants…

- Oui, et j'ai bien peur que ça soit une cause perdue que d'essayer de le changer.

- On l'avait pourtant pas élevé comme ça…

- Faites des gosses, hein ?! Enfin en tout cas je vous remercie encore. Si jamais je peux faire quelque chose pour vous…

- Tu peux me l'emmener pour la soirée. Sinon il va nous casser les pieds parce que sa sœur Kara sera là, qu'ils seront d'accord sur rien, j'aime autant qu'il soit chez toi ! Surtout que ton ancien appartement doit être tout vide, et le nouveau pas bien plus gai, hein ? Faut pas compter sur monsieur pour proposer de te tenir compagnie.

- C'est vrai ça, tu dors dans l'ancien cette nuit !

- Oui, je dois rendre les clés demain matin.

- Et puis faut lui faire des adieux décents à ce pauvre appartement. Allez, c'est réglé, emmène-le loin d'ici, ce fils indigne.

- Bien, chef !"

Brendon embrassa son père avec qui je discutai un instant, le temps qu'il aille chercher deux ou trois affaires pour passer la nuit.

Une fois de nouveau à l'appartement, nous nous tournâmes l'un vers l'autre, dépité.

"On fait quoi maintenant ?"

Il ne restait que de quoi manger, un matelas gonflable, et un carton avec les quelques affaires qui traînaient auparavant sur une étagère et étaient sensé m'occuper jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte. Mais maintenant que nous étions deux…

"T'as pas une chandelle ? On va s'asseoir par terre, faire un dîner romantique et se faire des confidences jusqu'à ce que la bougie ait complètement fondue.

- Mauvaise idée. Sauf pour la bouffe. J'ai faim.

- Et c'est moi le gosse mal éduqué ? Non mais quel romantisme, je vous jure…"

Je ne répondis pas et mis de l'eau à chauffer. Pâtes. Au beurre.

"J'ai qu'une assiette et c'est des spaghetti, ça te suffira comme romantisme ?"

Il sourit et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Surpris, je ne me dégageai pas pour autant et laissai tomber ma tête sur son épaule, enivré par le parfum de ces cheveux. Aucun de nous deux ne bougea jusqu'à ce que l'eau bout.

"En fait, quand il n'y a pas les rideaux, on voit vachement dans l'immeuble d'en face."

Brendon passa ses mains autour de ma taille et se rapprocha pour voir de quoi je parlais. Juste devant nous, un père de famille préparait un plat visiblement compliqué tout en discutant avec sa femme et ses enfants. A l'étage du dessous, une fille téléphonait, assise à l'envers sur le canapé. A côté, une femme fumait une cigarette sur le balcon, tournée vers un homme qui n'avait d'yeux que pour l'écran de sa télévision. Et nous, nous les observions, comme deux cons, les yeux grands ouverts, en attendant que nos pâtes cuisent. J'avais envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de leur hurler que moi aussi, j'existais. D'hurler à quel point j'étais heureux, à quel point j'aimais l'abruti qui était avec moi. Je le faisais, en acceptant petit à petit de ne plus cacher mon amour aux yeux du monde. J'étais devenu encore moins pudique que lorsque je sortais avec des filles. Je l'avais même dit à ma famille. Qui évitait soigneusement d'en parler, mais peu importait. C'était beaucoup. C'était assez. Et pourtant j'avais cette pulsion qui me suppliait presque de le sortir beaucoup plus explicitement, pour qu'aucun doute ne soit permis. J'ouvrai la fenêtre… Et récupérai les deux bouteilles de bière que j'y avais laissé, au frais, le frigo étant branché dans mon nouvel appartement.

Brendon entreprit de les ouvrir -oui, je n'avais pas pensé à garder le décapsuleur- tandis que je m'occupai des pâtes. Assis par terre, une bière chacun, une assiette et une paire de couverts pour deux, nous devions offrir un drôle de tableau, mais qui aurait pu, selon moi, s'intituler "Scène de bonheur quotidien" ou une niaiserie dans ce goût là. Je souris comme un idiot et Brendon me fit ouvrir la bouche pour y enfourner la première fourchette. Ca aurait dû être le moment où il entamait une conversation, pourtant il ne dit pas un mot. Nous mangeâmes en silence, sans que cela soit gênant d'une quelconque façon. Nous ne desserrâmes pas plus les lèvres pour faire la vaisselle et quand il m'enlaça, la tête posée sur mon dos, j'osai à peine un murmure. "Je suis content que tu sois là, Brendon." Il resserra son étreinte en soupirant que lui aussi.

"Brenny ? Je… Tu te souviens du truc que je t'ai dit l'autre jour ? Celui pour lequel je me suis excusé la semaine dernière.

- Je ne sais pas si tu essaies de mesurer à quel point je suis nos conversations et je retiens ce que tu me dis, mais je t'avoues que là si tu ne m'aides pas un peu plus…"

Je lui rafraîchis la mémoire dans un murmure au creux de son oreille, comme si la cuisine, que même les meubles avaient désertée, pouvait m'entendre et me juger. Brendon me dévisagea, l'air étonné.

"Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, pourquoi ?

- Je ne le pense plus.

- Les excuses, ou l'affirmation de départ ?

- L'affirmation."

Il me regarda encore plus intensément, comme pour jauger si je réalisai bien jusqu'où il pouvait pousser les implications de mes paroles. Je rougis jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux, mais je soutins son regard et acquiesçai à ses questions muettes d'un léger signe de tête. Il sourit comme si je lui annonçais une chose en laquelle il ne croyais plus, et parut soudain aussi nerveux que moi. Il m'embrassa avec une douceur un peu gauche et rit en paraissant se moquer de lui-même.

"Je vais même pas réussir à profiter de cette bénédiction… Je suis ridicule.

- Hé, je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'arracher tous mes vêtements à la seconde non plus !

- C'est tentant, pourtant. Mais j'ai tellement peur de mal faire. Ou de te faire mal. Tu imagines si je te dégoûte à vie ?!

- Tu sais créer une ambiance propice en tout cas, c'est déjà un début…"

Il éclata de rire et laissa tomber sa tête contre mon torse comme pour se soustraire à mon regard.

"Quel nul, se lamenta-t-il, tu dois regretter ce que tu viens de me dire.

- Disons plutôt que je commence à me demander si c'était vraiment une sorte de cadeau que je te faisais ou si tu essaies d'éviter à tout prix qu'on en arrive là…

- Non ! Alors là je peux t'assurer que j'ai terriblement envie de toi. Mais c'est toi, aussi, t'es là, on ne peut plus sexy, et tu t'offres à moi, t'as jamais… Ho, enfin tu comprends, quoi ! Ca faisait longtemps que ça n'avait pas été aussi important.

- Dis, t'es conscient que c'est moi qui suis censé être mort de trouille, là ?

- Excuse-moi, geignit-il une fois encore. Mais "censé"… Tu n'as pas peur du tout, toi ?

- J'aurais aimé te dire qu'avec toi je n'avais peur de rien mais je dois t'avouer que tout de même… Et puis tes doutes ne sont pas vraiment pour me rassurer non plus.

- Haaaaa, je suis le pire copain de la terre ! dramatisa une nouvelle fois Brendon en replongeant contre mon tee-shirt.

- Brenny, calme-toi, ça va, on va arrêter d'en parler parce que ça empire les choses, et tu vas vite fait nous imaginer quelque chose pour qu'on se sente un peu moins ridicules."

Il me regarda un instant d'une manière qui me mit assez mal à l'aise.

"Tu sais que j'adore quand tu me parles comme ça ? demanda-t-il très sérieux.

- Idiot, j'ai dit _moins_ ridicule. Ferme-la !"

Il s'exécuta et en profita pour m'embrasser.

Mes souvenirs du reste de cette soirée sont comme ouatés par la douce chaleur des mains de Brendon sur ma peau…

Endormis tôt après cette soirée d'amour, nous nous réveillâmes à l'aube.

"J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un rêve pour plonger dans un autre" murmura Brendon en guise de bonjour.

Je lui souris, il m'embrassa et se pelotonna contre moi.

"Bien dormi ? demandai-je.

- Oui. Et toi ? Ca va ? Tu…

- Ca va. Ca va même très bien. Même si je risque de plus oser te regarder en face avant un moment.

- Ah ça va quand même être problématique…

- Je prendrai sur moi. De toute façon t'es trop beau, je serais incapable de résister à l'envie de te contempler.

- Tu cherches à te faire violer toi, non ?

- Peut-être bien…

- Fais gaffe à toi, parce que j'ai épargné tes jolies petites fesses la première fois mais je pourrais bien être tenté de changer de stratégie.

- Justement, je me suis demandé, d'habitude, c'est toi qui…?

- Attend, tu t'es demandé ça pendant que… ?

- Tu pensais quand même pas que c'était trop agréable pour que ça m'empêche de réfléchir aux aspects techniques de la chose ?

- Sale petit…

- Je plaisante ! Tu m'as enlevé toute capacité de réflexion en même temps que mon pantalon. Tout n'a été que réflexes. Je me suis réveillé un peu avant toi, c'est tout.

- Hum, mettons que je te croie… Pour te répondre, non, ce n'est pas toujours moi. Mais ça arrive. Ca dépendait d'avec qui je le faisais. Je suis un garçon très accommodant, ajouta-t-il d'un petit ton fier de lui.

- Hum hum…

- Réponse non satisfaisante ? Tu pensais que j'étais un gros soumis ? Ou au contraire…

- Certainement pas le contraire, non ! le coupai-je.

- Saloperie ! s'indigna-t-il, conscient que je plaisantais encore.

- Désolé, elle était trop facile. Non, c'est pas ça, je m'étais jamais posé la question… Enfin si, pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'avais juste jamais osé statuer sur quoi que ce soit, même si je penchais plutôt sur un rôle… actif. Ce qui me rendait plus réticent encore à sauter le pas avec toi. Mais non, c'est juste que… Que la façon dont tu dis ça sous-entend que tu as eu un nombre non négligeable de partenaires différents.

- Oh ça c'est trop mignon ! s'attendrit-il avant de m'embrasser -ce qui m'arracha une grimace gênée- Mais tu me surestimes tu sais, il y en a pas eu tant que ça.

- Précise le "tant que ça" ?

- Tu me demandes de compter mes ex-amants ?

- Oh non, je t'en supplie, épargne moi ça. Un ordre d'idée ira très bien.

- Ben…

- Et n'essaie même pas de mentir ! le prévins-je d'un ton que je voulais menaçant.

- Mais c'est pas facile, ça remonte pas à hier la première fois que j'ai fait ça, figure toi !

- Et peut-on savoir à quand ça remonte ?

- Heu…

- Alors je veux bien croire qu'il n'est pas facile pour toi de te remémorer toutes tes conquêtes, mais la date de ta première fois quand même…

- Le jour de mes 17 ans. Tu veux que je calcule ?

- Non, et je crois que je me passerais aussi des détails…

- Je te remercie. Et depuis… Je sais vraiment pas. Je dirais… 25 ? Oui, ça doit être ça, 25, répéta-t-il, satisfait.

- Hum. D'accord.

- C'est pire ce que tu pensais, c'est ça ?

- Non. Non, c'est à peu près ce que je m'imaginais. Donc un nombre non négligeable. Plus que mon nombre de filles. Mais ça c'était évident.

- En quoi c'était évident ?

- Arrête, tu sais très bien que tu es plus sexy que moi.

- Ou moins regardant. Combien de partenaires, toi ?

- Une bonne dizaine seulement.

- Combien de coup d'un soir ?

- Un.

- Ceci expliquant cela.

- Parce que _toi_, tu es du genre…

- Salope ? Oui. Enfin quand je suis en plein chagrin d'amour seulement. Oh, et une fois c'était juste un pur canon, je ne pouvais pas le laisser passer. Mais je suis touchée que ce côté de ma personnalité te surprenne autant.

- Hum, t'as raison, à bien y repenser ça n'a rien de si étonnant…

- Hé !

- Je rigole, ça va… Donc comme ça tu es vraiment gay depuis que t'es ado ? T'as jamais été attiré par les filles ?

- Jamais.

- Et tu n'as jamais _couché_ avec une fille ?

- Ben, je suis sortie avec Sarah quand même quelques mois et à nos âges…

- Je voulais dire en dehors d'elle. Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas platonique entre vous, je te remercie de me le repréciser maintenant alors qu'on est tous les deux à poil dans un lit, mais je ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'un dessin.

- Excuse-moi. Donc, hum, non, à part elle, aucune.

- Et c'était bien ? Avec elle. Mieux qu'avec un garçon ?

- Ca dépend des garçons.

- Mieux qu'avec moi ?

- Mais je rêve pas tu me chauffes depuis tout à l'heure en fait…

- Brendon, retire ta main de là immédiatement.

- Tu me cherches aussi… Et puis dis pas de conneries, ça n'a jamais été mieux qu'avec toi. Et ça ne le sera jamais, avec personne."

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre :

"Et toi, cher petit ingrat, as-tu apprécié cet avilissant rapport charnel avec un être abject du même sexe que toi ?

- Je n'ai jamais rien connu de meilleur, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Et j'espère que tu l'as savouré parce que je ne dirais plus jamais un truc comme ça. Reprenons, sérieusement, c'est très différent d'avec un garçon ?

- Hum, je crois que maintenant tu es aussi bien placé que moi pour le savoir…

- Oh merde. Ok ça devient _vraiment_ gênant, ça te dirait qu'on change de sujet ?"

Brendon rit doucement mais n'ajouta rien. Il bougea un peu de manière à caler son visage dans le creux de mon épaule. Son souffle caressait délicieusement ma peau nue. Des images de la veille me revinrent en mémoire et un frisson me parcourut tout le corps. Brendon remonta distraitement la couverture sur mon torse et marmonna :

"Il vient à quelle heure, déjà, le proprio ?

- Neuf heure, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. Il va me manquer, cet appartement.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais, on a vécu beaucoup de choses ici. Des tas de premières fois.

- On en aura d'autre ailleurs.

- J'espère bien ! Mais quand même. Je suis content qu'on lui ai rendu un dernier hommage cette nuit."

Je pouffai et le traitai d'imbécile. Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour m'observer avec son sourire d'ange.

"T'arrives à me regarder, finalement.

- Au prix d'un effort surhumain. T'es tellement vilain…

- Pouce, s'il te plaît, sois sincère, rien que trente secondes, d'accord ?

- Un, deux, trois, quatre…

- Sincère et sérieux, espèce de petit con ! Je ne te demande pas ça souvent…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

- Alors s'il te plaît, essaie de te contrôler" finit-il, ne réagissant à ma remarque que par une petite tape sur mon bras.

Il prit le temps de bien ancrer ses yeux dans les miens et de me mettre une énième fois en garde quand au sérieux de sa question, par un simple regard. Il reprit enfin :

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

Je ne pu m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

"Attends t'es sérieux, c'est ça ta question ultra importante et super sérieuse ? La vache, dès le matin, comme ça, cash, il va falloir que tu me laisses cinq minutes pour y réfléchir parce que là…

- Shane ! protesta Brendon, sincèrement outré.

- Oui, pardon, je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais tu dois admettre qu'après tout ce cirque tu aurais pu essayer de formuler ça d'une manière un peu moins ridicule.

- Ridicule ?!

- Banale ?

- Oh, fais pas chier et réponds ! Je suis vraiment inquiet, abruti, plus tu joues au con moins tu es à l'aise d'habitude. Enfin dans ce genre de situation.

- D'accord, d'accord, je me rends, ça va…"

Je m'assis sur le matelas pour lui faire face d'une façon plus naturelle qu'allongé sur le dos, son corps parfait dangereusement proche du mien. Je le regardai à mon tour dans les yeux. La légère tension que je décelai dans les siens m'aida à retrouver tout mon sérieux pour lui répondre :

"On a dormi quasiment à même le sol étant donné la qualité et la sur-sollicitation de ce matelas gonflable, et pourtant j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie. Tout a été absolument parfait depuis le moment où on est rentré dans l'appart hier soir, jusqu'à ce que tu commences à m'embêter avec ta question stupide. Tu t'en fais pour rien. Tout ce que je pourrais regretter c'est de ne pas avoir fait ça plus tôt. Parce qu'il faudrait être fou pour ne pas aimer faire l'amour avec vous, Brendon Boyd Urie. Et vous ne m'avez pas encore fait perdre l'esprit à ce point là."

Brendon me serra dans ses bras. "T'es con, tu vas me faire pleurer" pesta-t-il, la tête enfouie dans mon cou. Il se redressa, m'embrassa longuement s'extirpa de la couverture pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Je regardai ses fesses nues s'éloigner et soupirai d'aise. C'était le début des vacances de Noël. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que l'on se connaissait, et j'étais plus heureux que jamais.

Le lundi, il me joua un air de piano. Le mardi, il refusa de venir déjeuner avec moi. Le mercredi, il se rattrapa en m'emmenant manger des sushi. Le jeudi, il passa rencontrer mes parents, venus quelques jours pour les fêtes. Ils n'apprécièrent pas vraiment cette présentation imprévue. Moi si. En le raccompagnant à la porte, je l'embrassai, lui souhaitai un joyeux noël, et lui dis pour la première fois que je l'aimais. Le vendredi, il m'appela pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas gâché la journée en passant sans prévenir. Le samedi, je me disputai avec mes parents à son sujet. Le dimanche, ils repartirent, fuyant presque, et je passai plus de deux heures au téléphone avec lui. Le lundi suivant, il vint dormir à la maison. Il avait oublié sa brosse à dent, je lui en offris une pour qu'il la laisse chez moi et n'ait pas besoin de balader la sienne à chaque fois. Pour me remercier, il me fit l'amour. Nous passâmes tout notre mardi au lit. Le mercredi, nous improvisâmes un repas de Noël.

"Shane, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

- T'es enceinte ?

- Non. Quoique ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu mes règles.

- Tu m'as trompé ?

- Presque."

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

"Je t'ai menti. La semaine dernière, quand j'ai dit que je devais déjeuner avec mon père et que je pouvais pas te voir… Mon père était en fait partit chercher Kara en voiture, parce que mademoiselle a peur en avion et qu'elle n'allait quand même pas faire le voyage en train, surtout s'il n'y avait plus de places en première… Quelle petite p…

- Brenny ! Tu t'égares.

- Oui, pardon. En fait, j'ai passé ma journée à faire mes courses de Noël.

- Et il était nécessaire que tu me mentes à ce sujet, parce que… ?

- Je ne voulais pas risquer que tu proposes de m'accompagner.

- Je suis un tel boulet ? C'est charmant comme excuses, je te remercie Brendon.

- Parce que je savais pertinemment que tu m'empêcherais d'acheter le cadeau que je voulais en priorité… à savoir le tien.

- Brendon, tu avais promis. Et j'étais très sérieux quand je disais que je ne te parlerai plus pendant au moins trois jours si tu m'offrais quelque chose. Et je suis tout à fait prêt à augmenter ta peine proportionnellement à la valeur du cadeau.

- Il semblerait donc que c'est une bonne chose que je n'aie finalement rien trouvé d'assez beau pour toi."

Je continuai à l'observer l'air suspicieux. Il me sourit avec innocence.

"Mais… amorça-t-il.

- Je le savais que c'était trop beau ! le coupai-je.

- Mais je t'amènerai en ville de force et on trouvera quelque chose ensemble, dussions-nous y passer l'année !

- Brenny, tu es bien conscient que je refuserai systématiquement tout ce que tu me proposeras, hein ?

- Oui, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu coopères si facilement. Mais je trouverai. Je le lirai dans tes yeux quand on aura trouvé LE cadeau.

- Tu sais lire dans mes yeux ? Toi ?

- Bien sûr que je sais lire dans tes yeux.

- Alors vas-y, monsieur l'extralucide, à quoi je pense, là ?

- Que je suis l'homme le plus sexy de l'univers ?

- Débile. Je pensais que tu étais l'homme le plus _débile_, de l'univers.

- C'est petit ça… J'ai pas dis que je lisais dans les pensées, juste que je savais quand tu désirais quelque chose.

- Tu m'en diras tant…

- Hum, hum. Par exemple la nuit dernière, quand j'ai mis…

- Brendon, on mange là, ferme-la !"

Il n'alla pas plus loin mais me regarda d'un petit air supérieur, et je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir. Je voyais très bien ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Et il avait mille fois raisons.

"T'aimes pas quand j'ai raison, hein…

- Ta gueule. En plus j'ai envie de toi maintenant, bougonnai-je.

- On pourrait passer au dessert alors…

- Seulement si tu promets de ne pas me faire de cadeau, ordonnai-je, le coupant dans son élan, hébété. Et ne cherche pas de petite ruse mesquine. Je n'ai pas dit cadeau de noël, ni rien de ce genre… Je ne veux pas de cadeau du tout, jusqu'à ce que je t'y autorise expressément. Et si tu manques à ta promesse…

- Tu craqueras avant moi."

J'haussai les épaules. Il me défia du regard et je lui souris insolemment. Je retirai mon pull en prenant soin de soulever mon t-shirt en même temps en m'enfonçai dans mon siège. J'ôtai également mes chaussures et fis glisser mon pied sur la cuisse de Brendon. Nous ne nous lâchions pas du regard, toujours provocateur, mais chacun selon une acception bien particulière du terme… Il céda le premier.

"Ca va, ça va, je promet."

Et à peine eut-il prononcer ses mots qu'il se redressa brutalement, envoyant valser sa chaise pour se jeter sur moi.

"Tu devrais venir plus souvent…"

J'avais réclamé cela avec mon plus bel air d'adorable petit garçon innocent, mais j'étais loin de maîtriser cette technique avec son brio, et ne parvint à déclencher chez lui qu'un rire légèrement railleur.

"Tu veux dire plus souvent que tous les jours ?

- Oui."

Il me dévisagea, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Si je le laissai parler, c'était fini, je n'arriverai jamais à lui dire tout ce que je voulais. Et j'avais répété ce laïus tant de fois dans ma tête… Je renonçai à prendre l'air naturel et désinvolte et le coupai avant même qu'il n'ait dit un mot, récitant très vite :

"Je sais pas, je disais ça comme ça, je voudrais pas que tu te sentes obliger à quoi que ce soit. Je sais qu'on est loin de chez toi, de ton père, de la boutique, de la fac, mais c'est plutôt sympa ici. Et puis tu viens tous les jours, ça t'éviterait de faire constamment des allers-retours, d'oublier des trucs ici, ou chez toi… Surtout que là on était en vacances, mais on reprend les cours lundi, on va déjà moins se voir, et puis on aura du travail, tu passeras moins. Enfin j'y avais pensé comme ça, vraiment, mais ça pourrait être cool. Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que ça serait le genre de truc précipité, ou qui ruinerait toute notre relation. Et je ne te demanderais pas de loyer ou de connerie comme ça, on ne se prendrait pas la tête, ça serait comme d'habitude, sauf que tu ne serais plus obligé de rentrer chez toi le soir. Voilà, mais encore une fois je t'assure que c'était une idée en l'air, tu peux refuser, ça changera rien entre nous, je comprendrais totalement."

Brendon me fixa intensément pendant près d'une minute avant que je craque complètement.

"Mais dit quelque chose, pauvre abruti, me laisse pas comme ça !

- T'es en train de me dire que tu veux que je vienne habiter avec toi ?

- Ouais. Enfin je veux… J'aimerais bien ça quoi. T'es pas…

- Obligé. J'ai compris, tu l'as dit au moins huit fois. Je ne me sens obligé à rien."

Il me regarda encore un moment sans rien ajouter.

"Brendon, je te jure que si tu ne dis rien dans les cinq secondes, je te fous mon genoux dans les couilles."

Il éclata de rire et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

" Brendon ! suppliai-je en l'évitant.

- Shane Ryan Valdés, ce serait pour moi un honneur d'emménager ici avec vous."

Je sautais dans ses bras et le serrai à l'étouffer. Les jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches fines, la tête enfouie dans son cou, j'aurais pu pleurer de joie. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte d'à quel point cette histoire était devenue importante pour moi.

"T'as sérieusement cru que je pourrais refuser une proposition pareille ?

- Bien sûr que t'aurais pu.

- Shane, je t'aime, je suis le plus heureux des hommes à l'idée d'habiter ici avec toi.

- C'est pas vrai.

- Si c'est vrai.

- Nan, c'est déjà moi le plus heureux des hommes.

- Non, c'est moi.

- Non !

- Je l'ai dit le premier.

- Je l'ai pensé avant.

- C'est pas vrai.

- On est en train de se disputer comme deux gays, là, non ?

- Ouais. Va falloir t'y faire, _chérie_.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous. Et avoue que t'es moins heureux que moi sinon je dis que je ne veux plus que tu viennes.

- On est heureux pareil ?

- Ok."

Je l'embrassai amoureusement. Des pas dans l'escalier nous firent lever la tête. La voisine du dessus sortait ce soir, visiblement… Et nous étions plantés comme deux cons devant ma porte encore ouverte. Les mains de Brendon étaient sous mes fesses, mes jambes enserraient sa taille et mes bras ses épaules. J'étais pieds nus et en t-shirt tandis qu'il était habillé pour affronter le froid de cette soirée hivernale (ce qui pour lui se résumait à porter une fine écharpe et un blaser). Je descendis bien vite de mon délicieux perchoir et la voisine me lança un regard du type "J'ai vu, je note, mais je ne dirais rien, vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie moi je m'en fiche".

Tandis qu'elle passait devant nous, je lui lançai un vague "bonne soirée" un peu gêné qu'elle nous retourna avec un demi-sourire. Brendon et moi échangeâmes un regard et pouffâmes comme deux gamins pris la main dans le pot de confiture.

"Bien, bien, bien… résuma-t-il. Je vais y aller moi.

- Tu veux que je sois là quand tu le diras à ta famille ?

- Oh, heu, et ben ça ne me dérange pas, bien sûr, mais tu n'es pas obligé. D'après ce que j'ai compris, je pense que ça sera mieux accueilli que quand tu en informeras tes parents, mais ma mère ne sera sans doute pas précisément ravie donc…

- J'aimerais bien être là. Enfin je sais que j'ai été très heureux que tu viennes te "présenter" à mes parents l'autre fois. Si ça peut t'apporter quelque chose aussi…

- Oui, je serais content que tu viennes.

- On fait ça quand ?

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Tu crois ?

- Ouais ! On y va, on leur dit, et dès demain matin on rentre avec mes affaires.

- C'est vrai que ça sonne bien comme programme.

- N'est ce pas ? Sans parler du fait que Kara n'est pas là avant la semaine prochaine, et qu'on n'a encore jamais fait l'amour dans mon lit.

- Brendon, tu penses vraiment qu'à ça !

- C'est qui qui a réclamé cet aprèm' ? Et hier matin ? Deux fois ? Et…

- Ca va, j'ai compris ! le coupai-je en rougissant. Mais si déjà ta mère voit d'un mauvais œil que je te kidnappe comme ça, si derrière on…

- Leur chambre est à l'autre bout par rapport à la mienne ! Il suffira de ne pas trop crier… Ca pourrait être excitant, tu ne penses pas ?"

Je leva les yeux au ciel, réfléchi une seconde, puis gloussai comme un imbécile. Brendon m'embrassa, et je filai mettre des chaussures et un blouson.

C'était il y a près de six mois. Aujourd'hui, il m'arrive encore de croiser de jolies filles et de me demander ce qu'il m'a pris, d'être homosexuel. Et dès que Brendon me sourit, mes questions s'envolent et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour, comme le dernier des imbéciles.


End file.
